


ураганы называют женскими именами

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Not Civil War, Psychology, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Баки осознает себя, как человека и как женщину, Стив - бесполезный подкаблучник, а Тони - Железный Человек, потому что она сначала Человек, а потом уже все остальное.





	ураганы называют женскими именами

**Author's Note:**

> этой идее тридцать пять миллиардов лет, но недавно она на меня снова напала, выскочив из-под поезда, и гналась до москвы, потрясая клюкой, кхм.  
> фем!тони/фем!баки - фемслэш, стив/фем!тони/фем!баки - гет.  
> пары не будет, да-да, идите лесом все недовольные. мнение персонажей с той или иной ситуацией может не совпадать с мнением автора. таймлайн - после эры альтрона, скотт с мстителями потому что гладиолус, стив был хорошим мальчиком и все рассказал тони.  
> (ахахахахаха, главные герои женского пола носят мужские имена, нахер такое название, ты, автор)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Одно из первых новых воспоминаний, которое остается с Баки на долгое время, а не скрывается в глубине разума, касается Старк. Её темных злых глаз, полных сожаления и боли. Баки поднимает взгляд и буквально падает в бездну этих глаз, в их непроглядную черную ночь. Старк тяжело дышит, у нее из носа идет кровь – тонкая темно-красная струйка. 

— Тони, — говорит Стив, — у тебя кровь. 

Старк вздрагивает и отводит взгляд. Растеряно освобождает руку от железной брони и подносит к лицу, размазывает кровь под носом и смотрит на свои испачканные пальцы. Взгляд у Старк такой удивленный, она выглядит такой непонимающей. 

— Наверное… — бормочет она хрипло и тяжело переступает в своем костюме с ноги на ногу, — наверное, задели. 

— Тебе надо к врачу, Тони, — мягко замечает Стив и берет её под локоть. Это так странно, все так странно: четкость ощущений и восприятия, черные глаза Старк, её сверкающий костюм и то, как поддерживает её Стив, когда на ней груда железа. — Возможно, тебя ранили сильнее, чем ты думаешь. 

— Меня вообще не ранили, Стив, я тебя умоляю. На мне костюм. 

—  _И кровь_.

—  _И костюм_.

— Тони.

— Твоя отмороженная подружка на нас так смотрит, будто мы чокнутые. Эй, холодное сердце, сделай взгляд попроще, скажи спасибо, что мы разобрались с этими идиотами из Гидры за тебя, крошка. 

— Я мог сам это сделать, — пожимает плечами Баки, сейчас точно зная, кто такой Стив, почему он так болезненно врезается в память, и что есть добро, а что есть зло. Темная, полная пылающего огня из бездны Старк, светлый, точно ангел небесный, Стив. —  _Я – Солдат._

— Баки! — Стив падает на колени рядом и осторожно кладет ладонь Баки на бедро. Тони убирает руку обратно в железную перчатку и напряженно щурится. Смотрит пристально, видит насквозь. Не пуля – ножевое ранение в живот, вскрывает и заставляет вывалиться все кишки наружу. Баки чувствует легкую тошноту от голода. — Ты знаешь, кто мы? Кто я?

Старк закатывает глаза, отворачивается и отходит в сторону. Баки продолжает следить за ней взглядом, как магнитом притянуло. И то ли только кажется, то ли и правда так – но Старк будто бы подрагивает. Она чеканит шаг, грохочет как целая армия, двигается неожиданно грациозно и плавно в таком большом костюме. Старк – опасна. Баки не оставляет липкое беспокойство, не может от него избавиться ни на секунду. Старк не смотрит на них.

У Стива знакомые голубые глаза. Красивые, добрые, честные. Баки чувствует тоску, радость и нежность где-то в глубине себя. Не до конца понимает, но теряется в этом всем, тонет беспросветно, как тогда, в Вашингтоне тонул сам Стив. Нужно чтобы кто-то нырнул следом. 

— Ты Стив, — говорит Баки. —  _Мой друг_. 

— Да, — улыбается Стив облегченно, словно ждал иных слов. Боялся их. Его улыбка – тысячи обжигающих солнц, прожекторов, слепящих в глаза. Баки так неуютно, что вновь хочется вернуться под истекающей тьмой нож взгляда Старк. 

***

Впервые Баки себя осознает женщиной через пару дней после того, как Стив и Старк привозят её на базу Мстителей. Просторное светлое здание, не слишком высокое, но потенциально с кучей этажей под землей. Они прибывают ночью, так что никого нет, и место кажется заброшенным, пустынным. Баки напрягается, но Стив касается настоящей руки, успокаивая. Внутри есть четкое, болезненное доверие к нему. Не знание, что данный человек окажет помощь – протянет новый автомат или подкинет патронов – а доверие, приводящее все, что есть в голове в полный бардак. 

Да и в принципе не сказать, что там было особенно убрано. 

Баки подолгу сидит на одном месте в чистой опрятной комнате, рядом – выходить не надо – туалет и душевая, всегда есть горячая вода, гордо сообщает Старк перед уходом. Сообщает так, будто это она лично греет воду днями и ночами. Баки смотрит ей в глаза и медленно кивает, сообщая, что к сведению принято. Старк больше к ней не заглядывает, и это облегчение в каком-то смысле. От нее веет опасностью, болью и готовностью кинуться и вырвать сердце. 

Стив приносит еду, много еды, такой вкусной, теплой и сытной, что Баки чувствует, как слезятся глаза от удовольствия. Каждодневное наслаждение едой ей незнакомо, она не помнит, когда такое было. Возможно, потому что она на самом деле не помнит слишком многое, возможно, потому что такого никогда и не было. Баки не рискует спросить у Стива, просто благодарно ест, эгоистично радуясь возможности. Когда еще такой шанс выпадет? 

Однажды Стив приносит расческу. Вообще-то он приносит все, что может теоретически понадобиться, Баки запоминает расположение вещей, наличие и количество одежды, полотенец, чистого постельного белья. Запоминает и прикидывает, как это можно использовать в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. Если, например, в черных злых глазах Старк вспыхнет огонь ненависти, синий, как в её маске. Если, например, придут люди в белых халатах, а Стива не будет, не будет, не будет… Баки снятся такие кошмары постоянно. Они мутные, непонятные, неопределимые. Но от них страшно. Страх – не имеет смысла. Бояться нечего, Баки – Солдат. И Баки только недавно перестала называть себя так.

Это случилось незадолго до появления Старк и Стива. Баки промерзла в своем подвале, прячась от мира и пытаясь обрести ясность мыслей. Но сделать это было не так просто. В ней сидел он,  _Солдат_ , который помнил и знал имя каждой жертвы, помнил весь подсчитанный им же нанесенный сопутствующий урон (как те пшенично-рыжие локоны малышки с теплыми шоколадными глазами, как те беленькие зубы в брекетах полного улыбающегося мальчишки, как…), и есть Баки. Баки помнит медленную музыку, старый граммофон, треснувший и хрипящий слегка, не помнит цвета волос и то, насколько прямые были зубы у кого-то там в прошлом. 

Быть Баки – опаснее, но приятнее, она решается попробовать. Не вовремя – появляется Гидра, а за Гидрой — Стив и Старк. 

— Я тут подумал, — начинает Стив и вертит расческу в руках, хмыкает, чешет в затылке. Решительно протягивает расческу. Баки осторожно берет её и рассматривает. Мягкая, широкая. — У тебя отросли волосы, может, нужно расчесаться. Будет удобнее, приятнее. Я знаю, ты очень гордилась своими локонами, плела такие косы, - ух. Сейчас такого не получится, но все-таки…

Стив, если честно, мямлит под конец. Баки согласно кивает, обхватывает часть волос живой рукой, чувствуя их жесткость, поднимает расческу. 

— Нет-нет, сначала лучше целиком помыться, Баки. Вымыть голову. Так будет лучше.

Стив говорит с Баки, как с ребенком, это просто смешно. Но смешнее всего то, что Баки так и не удосужилась принять душ, даже не подумала об этом. Раньше её запихивали в некое подобие душа с острыми струями, которые били по телу со всех сторон, доставали оттуда и помещали обратно в камеру. 

Так что Баки понятия не имеет, как пользоваться этой странной техникой с кнопочками вместо ручек. 

— Хм, — говорит Стив смущенно. — Подожди, я настрою. 

Это занимает минуты две. Баки проводит их, раздеваясь, снимая с себя ставшую привычной одежду. Это хорошая неприметная одежда, темная, но не слишком. Не старая, не военная, не странная. Баки не сразу смогла её достать, она ошиблась пару раз, и на нее смотрели. 

Стив появляется из душа немного мокрый, за его спиной слышен шум воды. Это почти ассоциация с Вашингтоном, почти. У Баки сердце пропускает удары при этих воспоминаниях. Это немного больно в груди, когда она думает, что могла убить Стива, что могла не нырнуть за ним. 

— Баки, Боже мой! — Стив вскрикивает, краснеет и отворачивается, закрывая лицо ладонью. — Ты же голая!

— Я иду в душ, — соглашается Баки, пытаясь понять, почему это вызывает такую реакцию у Стива. Тот отказывается на нее смотреть, так что приходится прикрыться покрывалом. — Что не так?

— Ты девушка, Баки! Голая девушка, — на лице Стива написано страдание. Баки растеряно на него смотрит. Это такие… мелочи. Стыдиться увидеть тело человека, пусть даже иного пола. После всего?.. Это практически смешно, но Баки не знает, как надо смеяться. 

Баки неуверенно проходит к зеркалу, к которому до этого не подходила ни разу, и смотрит на себя. И понимает, что, кажется, Баки Барнс, позже ставшая Солдатом, была действительно женского пола. 

Покрывало падает на пол, и Баки убеждается в этом окончательно. Да, она была на выставке Капитана Америка, да, видела информацию о себе. Но почему-то не усвоила, что она сама женского пола. Это как-то… неважно?

— Я  _женщина_ , — сообщает Баки Стиву, и тот хмурится, все же прекращая отворачиваться, краснеть и прятать взгляд. 

— Конечно, да, женщина, — повторяет Стив за ней. — Конечно, Баки, ты всегда была ею. Девушкой. 

— Не всегда. Я была Солдатом, — отвечает Баки и резко проводит расческой по волосам. Это неожиданно больно, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что бывало раньше. Настоящая боль есть где-то в глубоких страшных воспоминаниях, к которым она не хочет искать доступ. 

— Все в прошлом. Теперь все будет хорошо, — заверяет Стив, у него честные добрые глаза, но Баки им не верит. За такими прекрасными лжецами всегда стоит страшная правда. 

***

В общем, Баки – девушка. Это объясняет, почему Старк называла её «подружкой» Стива, хоть и не до конца. И это… странно. Так долго у Баки не было не то что пола, а своей собственной личности, что теперь она немного не понимает, что ей с этим всем делать. 

— Ничего, Бак, — мягко говорит Стив, выкладывая перед ней чистые вещи. Он не касается белья, лежащего отдельно, и что ж, ладно, возможно, он кривит душой, потому что разница между мужчинами и женщинами – существует, не давая Стиву покоя. — Сейчас это вообще никого не волнует. Тебя это никогда не волновало, ты квасила им всем носы за меня только так. А когда тебя взяли на службу! Я воскликнул раздосадовано –  _«даже Баки!»_  А ты мне ответила – «что значит,  _даже Баки_ , Стивен Грант Роджерс?» 

Стив замолкает и прячет лицо в ладонях. Потом неожиданно оказывается рядом с ней, держит Баки за руки, горбится, огромный камень в синей рубашке. Его голова скорбно опущена, и он… ужасно печален. 

— Прости меня, Баки, я… Я должен был искать, должен был найти. Мы должны были вернуться, вместе вернуться домой. Если бы не я, ты бы никогда не попала к Гидре, все было бы иначе, если бы я… 

У парня-то чувство вины какое-то прямо совсем нездоровое. Баки сглатывает, осторожно касается живой рукой его волос, мягких до смешного, почти шелковых. Зарываться в них пальцами – приятно до жути, и Баки наслаждается этим. 

— Все нормально. Я – Солдат, ничего страшного. 

—  _Это_  страшно. 

— Страшно быть никем, Солдатом быть не страшно, — возражает Баки, и Стив отшатывается, глядя на нее с такой болью, что это почти невыносимо. Это бьется в грудь, как пули в бронежилет, оставляя синяки на коже, стремясь к сердцу, но не доставая, лишь дразня глухими ударами. Баки двигает железной рукой, сжимает пальцы в кулак и повторяет. — Быть солдатом – нестрашно. 

***

Все на базе – первый класс. Об этом рассказывает Стив, организовывая Баки экскурсию. Лучшая техника, лучшие материалы, лучшая еда, лучшие работники… Все, что нужно, все, что хочется, все – лучшее. 

Это заслуга Старк, которая угробила на базу страшное количество средств. Стив с одной стороны гордится базой, улыбается довольно, рассказывая что-то впечатляющее – Баки не очень запоминает, пока еще сложно воспринимать лишнюю информацию, об этом она не говорит Стиву, потому что он расстроится – но с другой, он сердится на Старк за то, что та тратит столько денег на базу и Мстителей. 

— Ты не прав, — говорит Баки Стиву спустя какое-то время. Они останавливаются в коридоре, напротив огромного окна из очень прочного стекла, Стив на пробу швыряет свой щит со всей силы, и Баки на всякий случай выставляет механическую руку перед собой, защищаясь. Но щит ударяется о стекло, отскакивает и падает. — Насчет Старк. 

— Насчет Тони? В чем я не прав? — Стив слегка недоумевает, но Баки припоминает, что он всегда был таким… тормозом, когда дело не касалось войны. Это воспоминание весело и теплое, не равнодушно-кровавое, четкое, как у Солдата, а такое… размытое, светлое и приятное.

— В том, что ты недоволен её тратами. Она ваш… спонсор. На войне важны те, кто будут платить, — замечает Баки осторожно. 

— Она могла бы тратить поменьше, есть статьи расходов, которые точно можно минимизировать, — отвечает Стив, его лицо принимает упрямое выражение, которое кажется Баки страшно знакомым. Она протягивает руку и тыкает пальцем в его подбородок. Стив моргает растеряно, напоминая щенка. 

— То есть, — медленно говорит Баки. Порой трудно так четко формулировать мысли, просто оформлять их в своей голове, чтобы они обозначились в стройный понятный ряд. Раньше там были инструкции, приказы, коды. Солдат – понятная линейная структура, в которой легко и просто существовать. Есть приказ, есть цель, есть механизм, с которым никак не совладать, да и не надо было. Между  _ничем_  и  _приказом_  нет выбора. Баки Барнс – мешанина из чувств, красок, образов, нечеткая, неясная, разбитая на множество кусочков, смутно осознающая происходящее вокруг себя сейчас и бывшее с ней ранее. Быть Баки – непонятно и сложно. — То есть, Старк тратит большие деньги для поддержания вашего максимального комфорта, а ты недоволен?..

— Когда ты так говоришь, это действительно звучит не очень, — Стив морщится и вздыхает. Баки царапает нашивку на своих штанах – реактор из костюма Старк. Символ Железного Человека. У нее почти вся одежда такая, Стив предлагал поменять, но Баки, в общем, без разницы, как это выглядит, главное, что одежда – очень удобная. — Я ценю Тони и то, что она для нас делает. Но она не всегда рациональна. Почти всегда не рациональна. 

Баки не отвечает. В основном потому, что понимает, что и сама сейчас далеко не рациональна. Солдат говорит ей держать оборону, ждать приказа. Это правильно, верно, безопасно. Баки же хочет и дальше носить мягкие штаны, удобную широкую кофту, принимать горячий душ и вкусно есть каждый день. Это лучше того подвала, где она пряталась. Лучше того морозильника Гидры, в который ее запихивали. Стив – тот, кому она доверяет. База – надежное место. Здесь не надо держать оборону, никто не будет выдавать ей приказов, никто не будет отнимать у нее саму себя.

Хотя она не знакома с остальными обитателями базы, Стив уверяет, что они все – славные ребята, настоящие друзья, команда. Они все примут её, она станет своей среди них. Так что Баки не боится будущего, но опасается. Все вокруг – просто и сложно одновременно. Баки учится с этим жить. 

Для этого ей не нужны никакие коды.

***

Знакомство с Мстителями происходит спустя пару дней, когда все собираются на базе. Баки немного нервничает перед этим, но толком не может себе объяснить, в чем дело. Это друзья Стива, своих-то Баки не помнит. Их общих – Баки не помнит. Она силится вспомнить, обрести настоящую четкость, а не те образы, что бродят в голове тенями, встают во сне и взрываются снопами искр поутру. Она даже завидует тому, что Солдат помнит так много и в таких подробностях. Она завидует и ненавидит это. 

Первыми оказываются Тор и Ванда, потом Клинт, Наташа, Сэм, Скотт и Роуди. А еще Вижн. Баки сначала думает, что это тоже такой костюм, как и у Старк, но нет. Вижн такой сам по себе. Особенный. 

Тор – громкий и открытый, Клинт – ироничный и спокойный, Ванда – тихая и грустная, Сэм – настороженный, но дружелюбный, Скотт – растерянный и беспечный (и нет, ничего такого я не крал с вашей базы), Роуди – серьезный и слегка сердитый, Наташа – пугающая и завораживающая, а Вижн – слишком необычный, чтобы о нем судить. 

Разумеется, Баки извиняется перед Сэмом и Наташей за то, что они попали под раздачу. Будь воля Баки, она бы никогда не причинила им вреда – никому не причинила вреда – но она была Солдатом, а тот только это и умеет. 

— Все в порядке, — улыбается Наташа, но за её улыбкой прячутся тысячи демонов с острыми когтями и клыками. — Тебе тоже бикини не светит, мы в расчете. 

— Наташа, — шипит Стив сквозь зубы, а та удивленно, делано невинно на него смотрит и пожимает плечами.

— Что? 

Сэм ухмыляется и пихает Скотта в бок. Скотт пытается разобраться в ситуации, но не преуспевает и разводит руками, задевая Роуди, на что тот закатывает глаза. 

Мстители – довольно милые и славные ребята, это так. А еще ужасно опасные, и эта мысль бьется в висок головной болью, острым маленьким молоточком, сверлом, без анестезии. Не дает успокоиться и расслабиться. 

— Сегодня четверг, — напоминает внезапно Тор, ставит свой молот на стол поудобнее и откидывается в кресле. — Кто-нибудь будет снова пробовать?

— О нет, — ноет Клинт, утыкаясь Наташе в плечо. — Он снова над нами всеми издевается. 

— Я могу, — говорит из своего угла Вижн. Они сидят с Вандой слегка поодаль, и им кажется уютно вместе. 

— Кроме тебя, — смеется Тор и грозит пальцем. — Боевая подруга Баки, не хочешь попытать счастья и стать королевой Асгарда? Для этого надо всего лишь поднять этот молот. 

Тор похож на ярмарочного зазывалу, и это знакомо, откуда-то издалека, совсем из детства. А еще в этом воспоминании пахнет травой и хлебом. И всюду туман, скрывающий, что это была за ярмарка, как там оказалась сама Баки. Но, может, она не помнит подробностей, может, не знает командных шуток, но она достаточно умна, чтобы заподозрить подвох. 

И все же… она встает и решительно подходит к молоту, касаясь рукояти железными пальцами. 

— Даже не пытайся,  _Снежная Королева_ , не сможешь.

Это говорит Старк, и Баки вздрагивает от неожиданности. Голос резко врывается в уши, выдергивает из спокойного тепла. Баки оборачивается.

Старк заходит в комнату, и на ней только черная майка и черные штаны. На руке странный металлический браслет, похожий на часы. Волосы она убрала в высокую петельку, только пара непослушных вьющихся прядей выбились и обрамляют её лицо. Черные глаза насмешливы и холодны, а под ними залегли глубокие тени, будто Старк не спала неделю. Никто словно не замечает этого, Баки не понимает, почему она сама это заметила. 

А еще без своего костюма Старк оказывается просто крошечной. Маленькой – низкой, хрупкой, тонкой. Почти фарфоровой куколкой, если только бывает такой темный фарфор. Баки эта разница между Железным Человеком и самой Старк так западает в сердце и разум, что она просто пялится заворожено, забыв про молот. 

— Что смотришь, Король Лич? Или вернее, Королева Лич? Так же можно? Кто-нибудь понял эту отсылку? 

— Я понял, я,— вскидывает руку Клинт. — И нет, это плохая отсылка, вообще не катит. 

— Почему нет? Суперхолодный злодей, бывший славным малым в прошлом, попавший под чужое негативное влияние. У него даже есть подружка с суперспособностями, способная вести за собой людей…

— Задрот, — бурчит Клинт и поднимает руки, капитулируя.

— Могу ли я ознакомиться с оригиналом произведения, о котором идет речь? — очень вежливо спрашивает Тор, и Старк хмыкает довольно.

— Конечно, я усажу тебя играть в Варкрафт. Или Клинт усадит. Только не смотрите фильм, он не об этом.

— Хороший фильм.

—  _Катастрофа_.

За всем этим забывается изначальная тема, Баки убирает руку с молота. В голове бьется оброненное Старк невзначай  _«злодей»_. 

 

***

Баки снятся Говард и Мария Старк. Это воспоминания Солдата, они точно как швейцарские часы, бесчеловечны и неумолимы как стихия, обрушивающаяся на людей гневом Господним. Баки отчетливо видит седые волосы Говарда, его разбитое лицо, слышит его хриплый просящий голос. Просящий о помощи не ему, а его жене. Баки помнит, как била его, как устроила на руле машины, хладнокровно, безразлично. Баки не видит Марию, не рассматривала, это не имело значение. Зато помнит её тонкую шею, в которую вцепилась живой рукой. О, Баки помнит это так, будто это было вчера. 

Баки просыпается с криком, подскакивает на постели, путается в одеяле, сваливается и прижимается щекой к холодному полу. Это как ожог, напоминает о ледяном плене, о вечном холоде, от которого до сих пор не отогреться толком.

Баки знает, что в смерти всех этих людей она виновата, но не вся вина на ней одной. Не по своей воле она делала то, что делала. Ох, совсем не по своей. Будь её воля, она бы умерла во льдах, не открыла бы глаз после очередной заморозки, осталась бы мертвой, бесполезной грудой мяса и железа. Но Солдат раз за разом открывал глаза, а вместе с ним это делала и мертвая внутри себя Баки. 

Она знает, что Старк в курсе того, что она сделала. Стив говорил.

— Я долго думал, как ей об этом сказать, да и стоит ли вообще. Тони – хорошая, чуть ли не лучше всех на свете порой, — Стив улыбается слабо, измучено. Его голос практически нежный, такой ласкающий, наполнен светлыми чувствами, от которых легче дышать. Баки внимательно слушает, забравшись на кровать с ногами, укутавшись в плед по горло. — Я боялся, что она не сможет понять, будет слишком ослеплена горем. Но это же  _Тони_ , я доверяю ей свою жизнь, доверил и твою тоже.

Стив замолкает и прикрывает глаза. Морщится, вздыхает, трет переносицу. Баки хочется приобнять его, она уверена, так бывало раньше, но ей страшно его касаться, так близко, так непривычно. Стив не причинит боли, но Баки бы предпочла быть пока на расстоянии, даже с ним. 

— Я помню её глаза, когда она узнала. Такие темные, такие… Я не хочу, чтобы хоть раз её глаза вновь становились такими же. Я засыпаю и вижу её лицо, она словно на части разваливается. Но она даже не заплакала. Не помню, чтобы Тони хоть раз плакала. Такая сильная, — Стив осекается и смущенно трет шею. Баки не понимает остановки, продолжая слушать. Ей важно, чего ожидать от Старк. — Она ни с кем не говорила несколько дней, а потом подошла ко мне и сказала, что поможет тебе. 

Так что Баки осведомлена о том, что Старк не в восторге от нее, но странно было бы ожидать иного. Но её слова о «злодее» почему-то причиняют слишком много боли. Слишком много.

***

— Зачем я пошла на войну, Стив? — спрашивает Баки однажды. Они в процессе переезда в Башню Мстителей, которая только-только засверкала, по словам Старк, после ремонта. Никто не настаивал на их переезде, но Старк все равно не живет на базе, здесь нет устраивающих ее лабораторий, Нью-Йорка и главного офиса Старк Индастриз. Поэтому все решают перебраться к ней поближе, под крылышко, шутит Клинт, для которого птичья тема – любимое-родное. 

Стив сначала был против переезда, так как считал, что в большом городе Баки будет плохо. Но ей, в общем, все равно. Да, немного тревожно, но она – Солдат, так что все в порядке. Она сможет справиться со многим. К тому же, команда хочет переезда, кто она такая, чтобы их тормозить, учитывая, что Стив не соглашается переезжать без нее, и вариант, где Баки спокойно живет на базе, даже не рассматривается. 

На базе собираются остаться только Вижн и Ванда. Ванда не слишком жалует Старк, и Баки пока не разобралась в их конфликте, но это неважно. Ванду никто не заставляет никуда ехать, особенно если рядом с ней хочет остаться богоподобный андроид. Так всем должно быть спокойнее. 

— Зачем ты пошла на войну? — переспрашивает Стив и пожимает плечами, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль. — Женщин тогда на менее мужскую работу, — откуда-то слышится тактичный кашель Наташи, но Стив фыркает и отмахивается, показывая, что это не его формулировки, — не брали, не то что на войну. Тебя не звал долг перед государством, только твой собственный. Что он шептал тебе, ты никогда не говорила мне. Ты никогда не была обычной девушкой, Баки. Ты взяла оружие и отправилась драться. 

— Вот как, — бормочет Баки. Она пытается представить, как пошла бы её жизнь, останься она дома, не пойди она на войну. Она могла бы. Но она не стала этого делать. Была ли она хорошим человеком? Что тянуло её?.. Она не знала о себе практически ничего, пустота, какой-то плохо прописанный персонаж без прошлого и с весьма сомнительным будущим. 

Стив старался помочь ей, старался напомнить что-то, но все, что Баки вспоминала, было связано только с ним. Это было четко, важно, ярко и это ощущалось якорем, привязывающим её к этой реальности. Пока был Стив, пока были воспоминания о нем, все было в порядке.

***

Старк появляется с шиком и помпой. На красном явно очень крутом автомобиле подъезжает к базе, тормозит, подняв кучу пыли, и изящно выходит из машины с торжествующей усмешкой на губах. Баки напрягается, разглядывая её из-за горы коробок, которые они таскают к квинджету. 

На Старк деловой костюм, дорогой, идеально сидящий по фигуре, возможно, даже сшитый на заказ. Туфли на высоченном тонком каблуке, волосы распущены, но так аккуратно, что едва ли это сделали просто так, нервно сдернув резинку с волос. А еще лицо Старк – оно идеально, чистое, выразительное, без единого дефекта, даже синяков под глазами нет. А глаза, подведенные, накрашенные – окончательно превратились в истекающие тьмой обоюдоострые мечи. 

Старк настолько впечатляющая, настолько непохожая на два ранее виденных Баки облика, что вновь в сознании происходит раскол. Баки смотрит и не может отвести взгляда, опять попадает в эту ловушку и практически ждет, что Старк, заметив такое пристальное внимание, скажет что-нибудь резкое. Но та только вздрагивает едва заметно и спешит отвернуться. Она кажется сейчас более неприступной и более хрупкой одновременно. 

— Тони! — Стив радостно машет ей рукой, Старк кривится, выгибает брови, но все же подходит ближе, стуча по каменной дорожке каблуками. Баки привыкла к Наташе, выглядящей идеально и носящей каблуки, но Наташа… всегда одинаковая в каком-то смысле. 

 

— Кай, Герда, рада вас видеть, — весело говорит Старк, и под Гердой она явно имеет в виду не Баки. Её веселый тон расходится с её взглядом. Впрочем, её едва ли можно винить за неприязнь в сторону Баки, это понятно, совсем необидно. Баки снятся кошмары с Говардом и Марией. Старк, наверное, тоже они снятся. 

Старк и так была достаточно любезна, что помогла Стиву и приютила Баки на базе, а теперь пускает в Башню. 

— Как переезд? Надеюсь, вы скоро будете, потому что там чертовски одиноко, особенно теперь, без Брюса. Никто меня не достает по пустякам, совсем никто. 

— А Пеппер? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки чувствует себя очень глупо, стоя с горой коробок выше собственного носа и слушая о людях, о которых она и понятия не имеет. Но она все равно упрямо стоит рядом, не сбегать же ей. 

— Мы, скажем так, взяли перерыв в отношениях. Обдумать свои поступки, решения… чувства, — Старк вздыхает немного чересчур драматично. — В любом случае, пойду проверю Клинта, он мой любимчик, а вы разбирайтесь со своими шмотками, откуда у вас их столько…

Старк обходит их, со стороны Баки, и они оказываются так близко, что чувствуется запах чужого парфюма. У Старк он почему-то мужской. 

—  _Ты_ , — повышает голос Стив, — ты нам их столько купила.

— О, прости, будь хорошим мальчиком на содержании и ничего не потеряй! — хохочет Старк и практически забегает в автоматическую дверь. 

— Тони… — бормочет себе под нос Стив, и Баки кажется, что она опознает смущение в его голосе. Впрочем, она не уверена. 

***

В Башне Баки знакомится с доктором Хелен Чо. Это приятная женщина с острым взглядом и доброй понимающей улыбкой. От Старк она не в большом восторге, это видно сразу, но Стив вызывают у нее теплые эмоции. Пока Баки сидит в её лаборатории на кушетке – которая вообще-то не просто кушетка, дорогуша, а многофункциональное и очень дорогое медицинское оборудование – и болтает ногами, стараясь не подслушивать, Старк, Хелен и Стив что-то негромко обсуждают за прозрачной дверью. В Башне много стекла, Старк на нем слегка помешана, кажется.

Баки прекрасно понимает, что ей давно следовало обследоваться. Это чудо, что в ней ничего не сломалось за те месяцы, что она бродила одна, да и за время, проведенное с Мстителями тоже. Но кому, если ЩИТ сейчас дискредитирован, а именно там находилось большинство вызывающих доверие специалистов? 

Так что её показывают ведущему специалисту в области генетики и регенерации. 

— … рука, — бормочет Стив. Старк нервно перекатывается с пятки на носок, избавившись от обуви. Её туфли стоят чуть в стороне, а босые ноги кажутся чересчур маленькими. Старк приподнимается на носочки, балансирует несколько секунд, а потом грузно опускается на пятки, встает уже на них, горбясь.

— Технически, — произносит доктор Чо чуть громче, — я смогу заменить её руку на настоящую, если её плечо, место, куда крепится протез… Если там остались живые ткани, если там… 

— Там ничего нет, Хелен, — фыркает Старк. — Эти дуболомы из Гидры и сейчас черти что с технологиями творят, все у них через зад, а ты думаешь, что они могли присобачить этот чертов протез, не уничтожив и не механизировав живые ткани? Да и прошло семьдесят лет, если там что-то и было, то уже давно поздно. Лучшее, чем мы сможем сделать, это дать мне создать новый протез в сотню раз лучше, удобнее и функциональнее. И да, с остальным телом можете делать что хотите. Думаю, там все в порядке, все-таки она двигается, есть, спит, разговаривает…

— Тони! Баки тебе не игрушечная машинка, а живой человек, — повышает голос Стив, и Старк закатывает глаза со странной ухмылкой. 

— Что? Проявить больше уважения? Я тебя прошу, капитан, не драматизируй. Даже у моих роботов есть свобода воли – не у всех, но у многих – так что я держу твою отмороженную подружку за человека больше, чем ты думаешь. 

— Лучше бы у твоих роботов  _не_  было свободной воли, — резко обрывает Стив и первым заходит к Баки. Старк захлопывает приоткрытый рот, моргает, и в её глазах вспыхивает тьма, блестящая, словно капли росы на траве, похожая на слезы. Эта тьма так похожа на пустоту и боль, и Стив этого всего не видит. У Баки в груди что-то обрывается, когда Старк пожимает плечами и, развернувшись, выходит из комнаты прочь. 

Доктор Чо смотрит ей вслед несколько секунд, а потом тоже заходит к Баки. 

Вся процедура сканирования больше напоминает послеобеденный отдых. Лежать очень удобно, ничто не давит, а лучи сканера не ощущаются и совсем не напрягают. Стив сидит рядом, за руку не держит, конечно, нельзя, но всем своим существом выражает поддержку. Баки смотрит в его лицо, в его глаза, они полны тепла и заботы. От этого легче дышать. 

Результаты доктора Чо невероятно радуют. 

— Все восстанавливается, — говорит она с легким удивлением. — Само. Я наблюдала схожий процесс во время операций по регенерации, которые проводила лично. Только то, что происходит в вашем организме, мисс Барнс, намного медленнее, но зато само. Мозговая активность пока снижена, но судя по тому, что я видела, воспоминания и четкость восприятия, способность ясно мыслить должны постепенно вернуться. Это невероятно, удивительно, мисс Барнс. 

—  _Сержант_ , — поправляет Баки. — Все звали меня  _«сержант Барнс»_.

Она не знает, зачем это сказала, но  _«мисс Барнс»_  звучит далеко и непривычно, а вот  _«сержант Барнс»_  всплывает в голове, стучится в черепушку и радостно о себе напоминает. Это что-то настоящее, родное, знакомое. 

— Ох, — доктор Чо смущается и кивает. — Извините, сержант Барнс. 

— Или Баки, Баки даже лучше, — говорит Баки поспешно и тоже ощущает смущение. Стив хмыкает со своего места, и они оборачиваются к нему. — Что?

— Все обращались к тебе «сержант Барнс», ты не очень гордилась, но стеснялась предложить звать себя «Баки», а твое первое имя тебе никогда не нравилось. 

—  _Джейми_  – кошмарное имя!

— Можно подумать, «Бьюкенен» лучше. 

— «Баки» - лучше. 

Доктор Чо смеется, и теперь уже очередь Стива и Баки смотреть на нее. У доктора лучистая улыбка, общая мягкость лица и веселый блеск в глазах.

— Вы и впрямь друзья детства. Я читала комиксы! Но каждый раз так странно думать о дружбе между вами, особенно после тех ужасных романтических фильмов и прочей чепухи. Особенно теперь, когда сержант Барнс изменилась… прошла через столькое. 

— Стив – мой якорь, мой друг, — подтверждает Баки.

Стив краснеет и прячет лицо под своими дурацкими огромными ладонями. 

***

Баки сильно сосредоточена на окружающих людях, в первую очередь на Стиве и почему-то на Старк, с которых все началось. Стив пробудил её словами, а Старк закрепила в реальности своим взглядом. Баки обращена во вне, а потому слишком мало думает о себе. 

Она замечает это внезапно, совершенно случайно, когда они устраиваются смотреть один из тех фильмов, которые упоминала доктор Чо – про Стива и Баки, вернее «революционный» взгляд на их отношения. Почему-то все фильмы о них обязательно содержат романтическую подоплеку. Это комично в каком-то смысле, потому что Баки почти уверена, что у них со Стивом подобного никогда не было. Ну, во всяком случае, в этом уверен Стив. 

С ними смотрят Клинт, Сэм и Тор, Наташа и Скотт заняты чем-то своим, и не то чтобы Старк очень компанейская… Баки задумывается компанейская… «кто»? Баки не знает, как лучше сформулировать мысль и ощущает легкую беспомощность. Но Старк нет во время просмотра фильма, это точно. 

— Это насилие над кинематографом, — предупреждает Клинт. 

— Точняк, — кивает Сэм. — Но я на этом вырос, половину жизни считал, что вы типа и правда встречались. Потом, конечно, разобрался.

— Ты правда думал, что мы с Баки?.. — спрашивает Стив, и в его голосе столько недоумения, удивления и практически… отвращения. Баки склоняет голову на бок, слушая их разговор, но не спеша встревать. — Это же Баки!

— Я понимаю, вы как брат и сестра, кэп! Но мне было лет тринадцать, что я должен был подумать?.. 

— Сэм! 

— Скажи ему, Клинт!

— Я тоже так думал. Уверен, многие до сих пор так считают.

— Баки, извини, — Стив поворачивается к ней и виновато заглядывает в глаза. — Клянусь, я не… Я никогда не… Честно, я просто, я не… 

Баки смутно понимает, что он хочет сказать, но и сама толком не может оформить это в своей голове, так что она просто накрывает его руку своей и старается улыбнуться. Это непривычно, улыбка режет лицо словно лезвие, почти нож, но у нее получается.

— Я знаю, — говорит она, хотя вообще-то ни черта, если честно, не знает. Она помнит Стива, помнит то, что он важен, важнее всего на свете, что его нужно оберегать, о нем нужно заботиться, с ним рядом хорошо, надежно и спокойно. От воспоминаний веет нежностью, светлой радостью, легкостью. И это все. Она не помнит их отношений, только муть, только туман, окружающий все её воспоминания до Солдата.

Доктор Чо говорила, что её тело восстанавливается. Все системы приходят в относительную норму. Больше всего пострадала ЦНС, мозг, сказала доктор Чо, не разрушен каким-то чудом, после всего того, что с ней делали-то. Но все постепенно возвращается к нормальному состоянию, и это чудо из чудес. Она сможет все вспомнить. Все понять. Хоть раз в жизни ей повезло. 

Между тем, фильм начинается, и актеры, подобранные на их роли, похожи только цветом волос. Они не умеют ни драться, ни стрелять, ничего, если честно, не умеют. Им и не надо этого уметь, поясняет Клинт, но они могли бы поправдоподобнее это изображать. Баки согласна, потому что это все смешно и так далеко от истины, что смотреть больно. 

Где-то ближе к концу фильма у её героини случается внутренний монолог. Они собираются что-то там штурмовать, им всем это может грозить гибелью, и экранная Баки размышляет о том, что же на самом деле она чувствует и по поводу войны, и к Стиву, и о своей жизни… 

Она чистит оружие, показывают кадры местности, их лагерь, остальных членов отряда, их подготовку к штурму… И на фоне всего звучит её внутренний голос.

— И если я никогда не любила Стива, зачем я пошла на эту войну? Что я искала здесь? Гналась ли за призраком славы, недоступной мне в любом другом месте? Обезумела ли до того, что возжелала распоряжаться чужими жизнями? Была ли я плохим человеком? Любила ли я войну, мечтала ли о ней в детстве?.. Нет! Я всегда любила только Стива, только его. И каждый мой шаг – перед ним, позади него, рядом с ним, плечом к плечу… Каждый мой шаг здесь для него, для его защиты. И если моя пуля полетит, то для его защиты. Эта пуля полетит и обогнет деревья, пронесется над холмами и настигнет того, кто попытается его ударить! А если я промахнусь, то я встану там, перед ним, стану его щитом, буду им, пока могу дышать, а если паду, то стану ангелом, чтобы хранить и после смерти!

— Клинт.

— Что?

— Ты произнес монолог Баки  _наизусть_  вместе с актрисой? 

— Это классный монолог! 

Баки не слушает их бормотание и возню с попытками заткнуть кому-то там рот, хихиканьем и прочими дурачествами. Она смотрит на актрису, экранную Баки, слишком красивую и чистую, чтобы быть настоящей, чтобы ей поверить. Но невозможно не видеть, как смотрит она на экранного Стива, так смотрит, будто весь её мир вращается вокруг него. 

Баки тоже смотрит на Стива, тот хмурится и кусает губы, как-то нервно и очень смущенно. Баки думает: «хороший ли я человек?», «зачем я пошла на эту войну»? Баки думает об этом, думает о себе, о том, кто она такая на самом деле, почему она и зачем. Она думает и вспоминает внезапно, как ей – шестнадцать, на ней – синее платье с голубым пояском, у нее - вьющиеся длинные волосы, в беспорядке растрепанные… Ей шестнадцать, она в синем платье, смеется, кружась перед зеркалом, мутным и старым, сколотым сверху, треснутым, несчастливым. Ей шестнадцать, а Стив на год младше, он худой и очень маленький, даже меньше крошечной Старк, вот потеха. 

Она оборачивается к Стиву и спрашивает:

— Я красивая, Стиви, скажи, я красивая? — и голос у нее нежный, намного мягче и звонче, чем сейчас. 

— Конечно, Баки, ты  _самая красивая_ , — отвечает ей Стив, честно и открыто, смотрит практически с благоговейным восторгом. И Баки смеется, счастливая, плюхается в отглаженном платье рядом с ним на кровать, та пружинит, и Стив, легкий как перышко, подпрыгивает. Баки уже хохочет, на глазах выступают слезы, и потолок у них грязный и в трещинах, но она смеется, и ей так хорошо-легко-весело, она так счастлива, что слов, наверное, не хватит. 

***

Это случается… не сказать, что сильно внезапно. У нее начинает болеть внизу живота. Это неприятно, но не более того. Сначала она просто не обращает на это внимания, потому что ну правда, это глупости, ей бывало в тысячи раз больнее. Боль не проходит, она ноющая, какая-то совсем несносная. 

И однажды утром, в душе, Баки обнаруживает у себя кровь между ног. Она определенно не ранена, у нее есть ощущение, что это бывало и раньше, но она не помнит такого за Солдатом, так что все это вызывает определенное беспокойство. 

Поэтому она идет к Стиву с этой проблемой, потому что доверяет ему, и он просил говорить, если что-то будет не так. 

— У меня кровь, Стив, — говорит она, и тот давится хлопьями, которые ел на завтрак. Возможно, Баки чуточку сожалеет, но только чуточку. 

— Где? — спрашивает Стив, откашлявшись, он чертовски напряжен, его взгляд буквально ощупывает её на предмет повреждений. 

— Между ног, — отвечает, но не спешит уточнять и демонстрировать, потому что у Стива определенно проблемы с женскими телами. 

Но Стив все равно густо краснеет, вновь кашляет и вздыхает. Хмыкает, хлопает себя по щекам. Кусает губы. Выглядит беспомощным.

— Кхм, Баки. Я думаю, с этим тебе лучше пойти к другой девушке. Я не… не хочу тебя оскорбить, но я не эксперт  _в этом_. 

Ладно, что ж, Стив не напуган, а смущен, значит, это касается женской физиологии. Баки способна к логическому мышлению, да у нее есть некоторые проблемы с мозговой деятельностью, нарушены воспоминания и все такое, но она способна думать. Из всех женщин, которым она хоть чуть-чуть доверяет, сейчас в Башне есть только Старк. Баки знает, что Старк не самая большая её фанатка, они не говорили с самого переезда пару недель назад, но выбора-то особо нет. 

Старк сидит в своих лабораториях, но, к счастью, там открыто. Баки замирает на пороге, изучая организованный хаос, множество непонятных приспособлений и общую футуристичность обстановки. Она вспоминает Говарда – не седого раненного мужчину, убитого её же рукой – а молодого красавца с дерзкой ухмылкой и попыткой заставить машину летать. Старк не ухмыляется, но взгляд у нее вполне себе дерзкий. Пожалуй, только дурак не найдет очевидного сходства между отцом и дочерью. 

— У меня сейчас из оригинальных прозвищ только «лох-несское чудовище», но ты на него обидишься, — говорит Старк вместо приветствия. 

— Ты можешь звать меня «Барнс», — предлагает Баки, потому что не уверена, что Старк захочет звать её ласковым прозвищем, а собственное имя не вызывает ни капли восторга. 

— О, это мило, у нас новый уровень близости с тобой, — язвит Старк, её темные больные глаза прожигают дыру в груди у Баки. Старк вновь лишилась наносного блеска, совсем не похожа на ту идеальную красавицу, вышедшую из машины у базы. Майка у Старк в масле, волосы кое-как заколоты сверху, одна штанина порвана и теперь короче другой. Синяки вновь под глазами. Старк, наверное, вообще не спит. — По какому вопросу?

Баки повторяет то, что сказала Стиву. И чем больше она об этом говорит, тем ярче кажется воспоминание о былом дискомфорте, о том времени, до Солдата, когда она была обычным человеком. 

— Кажется, наша близость скакнула на более высокий уровень, чем я думала, — слегка ошарашено говорит Старк и тут же подгоняет к Баки экран с какой-то статьей, делает распоряжения Пятнице (было сложно привыкнуть к искусственному интеллекту, раскинувшему свои сети повсюду, но это даже удобно, по правде), а потом хмыкает. — Ты предпочитаешь прокладки или тампоны? Я лично прокладки, но, черт побери, ты же из начала прошлого века, как у вас там все вообще было? Потому что в мое время, когда я была наивной девочкой-подростком, это было ужасно. Сильно не очень. Спасибо Господу Богу за прогресс. Я шучу, я не верю в Бога, а за прогресс обычно благодарю себя любимую. Не то чтобы я говорю, что Бог – это я, но порой…

— Оу, — говорит Баки, прерывая словесный поток Старк, который слушает едва одним ухом, читая статью. — Я вспомнила, что со мной такое.

— А вот за это можно и Бога поблагодарить, — фыркает Старк и повторяет. — Что предпочитаешь?

***

После того, как они разбираются с этой, хм, проблемой, Баки остается в лаборатории, потому что Старк хочет осмотреть её руку. Это заставляет нервничать, но Баки держится, а Старк забивает гнетущую атмосферу какой-то болтовней. 

— Я думала, что ты как Наташа – не способна к воспроизводству себе подобных. Разве они не должны были что-то с этим сделать? Не пойми меня неправильно, да ладно, мне бы от всех «феминисток» скопом за это прилетело, но разве в такие дни твоя эффективность как убийцы не должна несколько падать?.. Или суперсолдатство как-то это компенсирует?

— Я не знаю, — Баки пожимает плечами, и Старк шипит, чуть не выдергивая какой-то проводок из руки. Баки послушно замирает, старясь не дергаться. За ухом у Старк маленькая отверточка, и это так чертовски мило. — Солдат не страдал подобным. Я помню очень четко все, что он делал, но у него не было с этим проблем. 

— Значит, они как-то это блокировали… — говорит себе под нос Старк, откладывает инструменты и опускает взгляд на свои руки. Она сгорбилась и словно еще больше уменьшилась в размерах. — Все помнишь, да? А… 

Старк не решается задать вопрос, но Баки знает, о чем идет речь. Ей внезапно врезаются в сердце яркие-яркие воспоминания-ночные кошмары, приходящие во сне. Последний вздох Марии, обреченный стон Говарда.  _«Сержант Барнс»_. 

— Я помню их, — кивает Баки и практически ждет, что Старк сейчас облачится в свой костюм и попытается прикончить ее на месте. — Я помню их всех, но Говарда и Марию – особенно четко. 

Старк активно трясет головой, кивает, то ли соглашаясь, то ли пытаясь выкинуть это из мыслей, вскидывает пустой и очень грустный взгляд. Кривит губы, обхватывает себя руками. А руки у нее голые - одна майка же - покрыты мурашками. 

— И я помню, как первый раз увидела Говарда, до того, как пошла на войну. Он пытался заставить машину летать,  _такой…_ — Баки трудно говорить. В груди, слова выходят с таким напрягом, горло сужается, мешая. — Мне жаль, мне  _так_  жаль. Я должна была быть сильнее и умереть во льдах, чтобы никогда подобного не совершить. 

Старк молчит и смотрит. Глаза у неё темные, злые и полны боли. У Баки внутри такая мешанина чувств от этих глаз, что она не знает, за что хвататься. Зато Старк знает, берет в руки инструменты, кривит губы в ухмылке – ну чисто Говард – и говорит:

— Какие глупости. Просто сдохшая девчонка никак бы не помешала планам Гидры. Не ты, кто-нибудь другой бы стал Зимним Солдатом, кто-то другой убил бы их. Неважно, кто был оружием, важно, кто это оружие держал. Так что… Мне жаль тебя. Не сразу, но я пришла к этому от ненависти и ярости, я смогла включить свои гениальные мозги и подумать. Я редко думаю, хотя я вообще-то очень умная, но о таком вот – не о машинах, всяком близком и понятном – а о людях и их дерьме, я думаю редко. Тебе жизнь сломали, прямо под корень деревце срубили. Стив думает, что можно тебя воткнуть обратно в землю и все само собой снова начнет расти. Но мы обе знаем, что так не будет, а,  _лох-несское чудовище_?

— Совсем не обидно, — тихо отвечает Баки, чувствуя, как с плеч валится практически непосильная ноша. 

— Жаль, — резюмирует Старк. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Жизнь в Башне – намного лучше, чем представляла Баки. Жизнь вообще лучше, чем ей помнится. У нее есть одежда, еда, вода, защита и люди, которые к ней хорошо относятся. Этого достаточно, чтобы расслабиться и не напрягаться до конца своих дней, который, если верить доктору Чо, наступит очень, еще очень не скоро. 

У Баки есть Стив, который старается проводить с ней все свое свободное время, есть Мстители, дружелюбные и веселые раздолбаи, принявшие её в свой круг без особых проблем. И есть Старк. И вот Старк – сложнее всего. 

Старк – такая же мешанина из чувств, воспоминаний, боли и старых страхов. Старк, громкая и яркая, почему-то до боли одинокая, замкнутая и недоверчивая. Печальная. Баки просит у Стива её досье, потому что спрашивать в лоб об этом неловко. Приличнее ли читать досье за спиной Старк? Что ж, едва ли. 

Баки начинает жалеть почти сразу же, как открывает. Стив предупреждал, конечно, что ей едва ли понравится содержимое, но Баки нравилось очень мало вещей в её столетней жизни, так что – нестрашно, подумала она. 

Начиная с психической травмы, связанной со смертью родителей, заканчивая паническими атаками, многократными попытками супергероически убиться, провалами вроде Альтрона и предательствами тех, кому она доверяла. Старк насквозь прошита автоматной очередью из того, что творила с ней жизнь, залатанная – заклеенная, забитая кривыми гвоздями по гнилым доскам. Баки читает, читает и не понимает, как у Стива вообще рука поднялась прийти и нагло попросить помощи для убийцы её родителей. 

С другой же стороны, не сделай он этого, пополнил бы ряды предателей. Правда бы всплыла на поверхность, и с этим было бы уже нечего делать. Так что, наверное, он был жесток, но принял наиболее верное решение. 

Что же до личной жизни Старк, до Старк Индастриз, всего, что не касается спасения мира в металлической жестяной банке, Старк оказывается еще более противоречивым человеком. Но именно досье Старк наводит Баки на мысли об отношениях. О настоящих отношениях, а не придуманных в кино, чтобы поиздеваться над национальными героями. 

(В последнее время Баки начинает замечать за собой некоторую ворчливость и язвительность)

Так вот, отношения. Отношения романтического плана, конечно. Они кажутся сложными и не слишком понятными. Поэтому она приходит к Стиву, чтобы поговорить об этом.

— Любила ли ты кого-нибудь в романтическом смысле? — переспрашивает Стив и складывает руки на груди, набычившись. — Мне казалось, что ты была влюблена лет в двадцать в мистера Диппета из соседнего дома, но это быстро прошло, так что я даже и не понял. Ты много ходила на свидания и кружила парням головы… Но тебе было уже двадцать пять, а ты так не вышла замуж, не думала о детях и всяком таком. Будь ты парнем, никто бы ничего не сказал, но ты была девушкой, и всех вокруг это сильно волновало. 

— Почему? — рассеяно спрашивает Баки. Возможно, отношения и тогда ей казались сложными и непонятными. А, возможно, она была слишком сильно зациклена на том, чтобы опекать Стива. 

— Это… ну долг каждой девушки, — печально говорит Стив и слегка испуганно оглядывается, словно ждет, что на него извергнуться громы небесные. Но те не спешат, и Стив смущенно продолжает. — Тогда, да и сейчас, в общем, считается, что девушка должна выйти замуж, родить детей и следить за очагом. Сейчас с этим, конечно, свободнее… 

— Старк, — говорит Баки внезапно. — Она встречалась с девушками и мужчинами, так и не вышла замуж. 

— У Тони все еще впереди, — отвечает Стив с какой-то непонятной тоской. — К тому же, сейчас никто не ограничивает её в выборе партнера, будь то девушка, или парень. 

Баки кивает, вспоминая светловолосую девушку из досье, с которой у Старк были долгие отношения. Пеппер Поттс, кажется. Баки кивает и думает – а что если ей тоже нравились девушки?..

***

Ей снится девушка. Темноволосая, темноглазая, не Старк, что забавно. Очень красивая, очень сильная, очень яркая. Баки не помнит её имя, силится воскресить его и натыкается на глухую стену. Начинает болеть голова. 

Баки просыпается и смотрит в потолок. Она точно уверена, что это был не сон, а воспоминание, кое-как выбравшееся на поверхность из-под тумана и мыслей о Стиве Роджерсе. Баки интересно, кто та знакомая незнакомка, откуда и почему внутри все пузырится и жалит от мыслей о ней. То холод, то жара.

Все утро она проводит в задумчивости, поглядывает на беспечного и довольного жизнью Стива. Он выглядит лучше с тех пор, как они переехали в Башню. Чаще улыбается и даже, наверное, лучше спит. Баки порой хочется вывалить на него все, что она чувствует, что думает. Хочется рассказать, какие у Старк невероятные – пугающие и чарующие одновременно – глаза, какой она выглядит усталой и изможденной. Ей хочется повиснуть на Стиве безвольной куклой, прикрыть глаза и проснуться без хаоса в голове в его надежных руках. Ей хочется спросить об этой девушке. 

Баки не решается нарушать его внутреннюю идиллию. Защищать, опекать, любить. Любить тихо и незаметно, чтобы не понял и не догадался, не испугался, не подумал, что что-то должен, не оскорбился… Баки ловит себя на этих мыслях-воспоминаниях. Что они? Почему возникли? Что значит, любить тихо и незаметно? 

— На войне с нами была девушка, — все же говорит она. — Сильная. Темноволосая. Красивая. 

— Пегги, — шепчет Стив, не задумываясь ни секунды. Улыбается грустно и светло, вскидывает свой ослепляющий взгляд на Баки, прожигает им дыру в груди. — Ты вспомнила Пегги.

— Точно. Пегги, — имя взрывается фейерверком в голове, и Баки чувствует что-то помимо глухой ноющей боли в груди от той нежности, с которой Стив его говорит. 

Это имя как музыка, как та пластинка с треснувшего граммофона, как мелодия, текучая горная песня, уплывающая вдаль с рассветом. Баки видит и горы, и Пегги Картер в военной форме, идеальную всегда и везде, на фоне этих гор, и чай с ромашкой, горчащий на языке, и её смущенную улыбку. 

—  _Сержант Барнс_ , — говорит ей Пегги, голос звучит строго и обволакивающе, так по-британски, если честно, — сколько вы будете кружить нам обоим головы?

—  _Агент Картер_ , — смеется Баки, подходя ближе, облокачиваясь на хрупкие деревянные перила, смотрит ей в глаза, кладет свою руку рядом с её ладонью. — Ах, если бы мне знать, что я и правда кружу вам голову. 

—  _Не только мне_ , — хмурится Пегги, и без того хорошенькая, а тут вмиг превращается в сердитого ангела, и Баки готова упасть к её ногам. — Не только мне, вы, жестокая, самая жестокая и самая глупая на свете женщина.

Баки ухмыляется, дергает плечом и уходит прочь, потому что ей и больно, и страшно, и она не может поверить ни в одно слово Пегги Картер. А еще они все на войне, и самая плохая идея сейчас влюбляться, влюблять и давать обещания. 

Баки вздрагивает и смотрит на Стива. Знает, что тот не был в курсе, не знал ни единой секунды. Баки была хорошим снайпером, умела прятаться на местности, а потом стрелять – четко и точно. Она прятала себя и свои чувства на виду, потому что Стив – самое важное, что есть в жизни, и его надо оберегать. 

— Ты любил Пегги, верно? — спрашивает Баки осторожно, боясь причинить боль. Но когда дело касается их прошлого, нельзя обойтись без боли. Стив ведь тоже солдат, Стив – Капитан. Он должен уметь терпеть боль. 

— Да, — говорит Стив. — Нет. Я думал, что любил, но любовь… 

— Слишком сложная фигня, да, Стиви? — приходит на помощь Баки, когда тот замирает, не зная, какое подобрать слово. 

— Точно. 

— Мы с тобой оба не очень хороши в отношениях, — подводит она итог, и Стив ухмыляется. Касается её плеча осторожно, похлопывает в знак поддержки. У Баки бегут мурашки по коже, ей хочется спросить у Стива, замечал ли он, какие у Старк глаза? 

Пегги Картер в её голове звонким голосом с влекущим британским акцентом, словно специально созданным, чтобы помягче преподносить болезненные известия, шепчет:

_— Сержант Барнс, сколько вы будете кружить нам головы?_

***

Романтические отношения, если так подумать, далеко не самое главное, что волнует Баки. По сути, это всего лишь одна из тех мелочей, которые проникают в голову, заседают на самых задворках и раздражающе зудят, напоминая, что они все-таки есть. 

Баки волнует Старк, вернее её желание переделать бионическую руку. И ладно, это хорошая идея, потому что Старк обещает руку усовершенствовать и облегчить, сделать более функциональной и красивой. Красивой, по мнению Старк, конечно, потому что Баки не считает свою руку – совсем уж уродливой. Она даже… прикольная. 

Мысль об этом приходит, разумеется, не сразу, но однажды Баки рассматривает свои ладони и неожиданно думает о том, что такая рука – это вообще-то довольно здорово. Это оружие, хорошее оружие, которое практически никогда не подводило Солдата. Да и в целом рука выглядит довольно органично. 

Но, несмотря на то, что Баки осознает всю прелесть переделки, ей невероятно страшно. Сначала она легко соглашается, и они со Старк пробуют, но в голове Баки поднимается паника, её затапливают воспоминания Солдата, полные боли и жестокости, полные тех ужасов, что с ней творили врачи-механики, пытаясь усовершенствовать или починить. Старк выглядит очень на них похожей, и Баки просто отшвыривает её и сбегает из лаборатории. 

На следующий день у Старк разбита губа, она очень осторожно двигает плечом, но сердитой не выглядит. Скорее слегка раздраженной. 

— Тебе будет легче со Стивом? — спрашивает Старк, почесывая затылок. Волосы она распустила, едва заметно вьющимися волнами они падают ей на плечи, обрамляют лицо. Баки с трудом сдерживает желание коснуться её волос. — Если он придет и посидит рядом? 

Баки пожимает плечами. Она не знает этого, но мысли о Стиве в пределах досягаемости успокаивают. И отталкивают одновременно. Баки не хочет демонстрировать ему свою слабость, не хочет быть рядом с ним… нефункциональной. 

Много сил требуется, чтобы напомнить себе – она не робот. Она – живой человек. 

— Притаскивай с собой Капитана Добродетель, и я наконец разберусь с этим. Ты давно нуждаешься в хорошем техобслуживании. 

— Я не твой робот, — говорит Баки с усилием. Старк держит в руках кружку с кофе, кружка немного дрожит, по кофе идет рябь от сбившегося дыхания. Старк ставит кружку на стол и складывает руки на груди. 

— Поверь мне, Барнс, я прекрасно это знаю. Если бы ты была моим роботом, я бы давно в тебе все починила, стерла все плохое и записала бы на твой жесткий диск, — Старк стучит пальцем по виску, — райское пение райских птичек в райском саду. Тебе бы больше не снились кошмары, не болела бы голова, мысли стали бы четкими и ясными. Но ты не мой робот, к большому сожалению.

— Откуда ты знаешь про кошмары?

— Это моя Башня, я знаю обо всем, что здесь происходит, не так ли, Пятница?

— Обо всем, что может представлять важность или интерес, — уточняет ИИ.

— А за мной следить важно или интересно? — внезапно сердится Баки. Она даже не понимает, что её толком возмущает, но… Ей неприятно. 

— Никто за тобой не следит, мишка с оторванной лапой, — бормочет Старк, вновь берет кофе и отходит на другой конец кухни. Сейчас слишком ранее утро, и потому что никого нет. Старк, наверное, не ложилась, а Баки разбудил очередной кошмар, где она кого-то жестоко и хладнокровно убивает. — Не больше чем за мной, Стивом или любым другим. Пятница заботится о том, чтобы все были в порядке. Вот и все. Или ты тоже будешь кидать мне претензии или требовать отключить камеры на этаже и в спальне? Как Стив? 

Баки хмурится. Постоянное наблюдение – это и плохо, и хорошо одновременно. Плохо, потому что иллюзия полной свободы и огражденности внезапно развеялась, а хорошо, потому что кто знает, что может случиться. 

— Стив требовал этого? 

— О, — усмехается Старк, отводит взгляд и трет лицо. — Чего он только от меня не требовал. Не знаю, был ли он хоть раз доволен моими действиями. Впрочем, это у нас взаимно. Друг другу стоим поперек горла. 

Стив говорил о Старк с нежностью, с восхищением и уважением. Баки это ясно слышала и видела, но, черт побери! Стив подобного ей не демонстрировал. Или не мог продемонстрировать? 

— Он тебе не нравится? — спрашивает Баки. Старк вскидывает брови.

— Ты так легко переключаешься с темы на тему. Мы с тобой говорили о неприкосновенности частной жизни, твоей частной жизни. Что насчет наблюдения? Мне велеть Пятнице прекратить его? — Старк допивает свой кофе, но так и не смотрит в глаза. Трет переносицу.

— Оставь, — вздыхает Баки, не зная, то ли Старк так ушла от вопроса, то ли она сама так же легко прыгает с темы на тему. Свой вопрос Баки повторить почему-то не решается. 

***

— Все будет хорошо, — говорят Старк и Стив в один голос. 

Баки им верит, потому что Стив – это Стив, и верить ему – самое естественное в мире занятие. С каждым днем ей все легче и легче доверять его обещаниям, потому что жизнь и правда налаживается. Кошмары есть, в голове бардак, но все настолько хорошо, насколько может быть в этой ситуации. 

Старк она тоже верит, потому что это рационально. Если бы Старк хотела причинить ей вред, то уже сделала бы это тысячу раз. У Старк есть мотив и причины для ненависти, но Старк – лучше и выше всего этого, так что она прощает. Или принимает, не считая, что здесь есть вина. Несмотря на все, Старк делает для Баки только хорошее. 

— Я знаю, — отвечает им Баки и старается расслабиться. Её живая рука в руке Стива, и тот осторожно поглаживает ладонь. Это сильно отвлекает, и мысли Баки кружатся вокруг этого жеста, нервно и немного смущенно. Стив, кажется, не считает, что в этом что-то такое есть. 

Баки неприятно, что она в таком жалком виде, ведь это ей надо опекать Стива. Так было в детстве, Баки хочется продолжить, но она видит, что Стиву это не требуется. Зато она сама – разваливающаяся на части катастрофа. Стыдно-стыдно, Баки Барнс. 

Когда Старк отсоединяет руку, это почти не больно. Баки чувствует потерю, ощущает отсутствие очень четко и ярко, морщится. Она безоружна и слаба. В руках Стива и Старк, им полностью подвластна и подконтрольна. В их руках она чувствует себя надежно. 

— Черти что, — бормочет Старк. — Черти что, а не технология.

***

Работа занимает у Старк четыре дня. В это время Баки учится ходить, не перекашиваясь при этом в одну сторону, держать баланс и не паниковать по утрам от пустоты на месте руки и накатывающей беспомощности. Не сказать, что это очень просто, но Баки успешно справляется с этим. Почти справляется. 

А еще Баки учится терпению. Как оказалось, она ужасно нетерпелива и довольно легко злится. Легче, чем она от себя ожидала. Солдат был резким, это да, но почти всегда хладнокровным, он не бесился. Баки – бесится.

И бесят её Стив и Старк. Не по отдельности – вместе. 

Эти двое совершенно не способны к мирному общению. То есть, вот они говорят-говорят, совершенно спокойный и нейтральный разговор, а в следующую секунду между ними уже полыхает пожар, они скатываются в какую-то отвратительную склоку, повышают друг на друга голос и несут полный бред. Баки даже не может встать на сторону Стива, потому что тот реально не прав. Не права и Старк, так что Баки чувствует себя единственным взрослым человеком в окружении детей. Глупых детей. 

В последний день это переходит всякие разумные границы.

Старк крепит новую руку, которая слегка визуально меньше, чем то, что было раньше, отличается слегка по дизайну и лишена красной звезды. Старк шутит после того, как заканчивает:

— Хочешь, могу нарисовать звездочку?

Она даже не обращается к Стиву и точно не имеет в виду ничего плохого, даже не называет Баки «холодным сердцем» или «лох-несским чудовищем» или еще как. Но Стив резко начинает злиться, буквально в ту же секунду, словно не может принять ни одного слова от Старк спокойно.

— Тони! Как ты вообще можешь  _такое_ предлагать? Особенно после того, через что Баки прошла?

— А что  _такого_? — тут же повышает голос Старк, откладывает инструменты, вытирает руки своей же майкой, потом еще трет о штаны. — Что-то я не заметила за тобой стремления лишить «Баки», — это сказано с насмешливым придыханием, несмешная попытка спародировать Стива, — этого «рабского клейма». Сейчас даже татуировки сводятся, Капитан Дедуля. 

— Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я старался не напоминать Баки о травмирующих событиях её прошлого?.. — Стив выходит вперед. Он огромный, здоровенная гора мышц и праведного гнева против малюсенькой, до смешного крошечной Старк. 

— О, или ты просто зарыл голову в песок и молчал, чтобы вам не пришлось обсуждать все совершенные ей убийства? Потому что она их помнит и без тебя и твоих попыток её «не травмировать»! — Старк тоже выходит вперед, смешно привстает на носочки, стараясь казаться выше, складывает руки под грудью, отчего та приподнимается. Будто это визуально может увеличить Старк в размерах.

Сильнее всего бесит, что они обсуждают Баки в её присутствии так, будто её нет. Они используют её как очередной повод пустить громы и молнии вокруг себя, вцепиться друг другу в глотки при помощи слов. 

— Ты ничего не знаешь о Баки! 

— Побольше тебя знаю, Капитан Трусливая Америка, — Старк обзывается, будто они в детском саду. Глаза у обоих горят, обжигают, оставляя на сердце другие клейма, хуже и больнее нарисованной красной звезды. У Старк едва заметно дрожит нижняя губа. — Твоя отмороженная подружка была убийцей и прекрасно об этом осведомлена, не одевай её в белое, ей не пойдет. 

Стив дышит через нос, шумно и тяжело. Чуть ли зубами не скрипит. 

— Я бы  _ударил_  тебя, Тони. Прямо сейчас я бы тебя ударил.

Старк вздрагивает и отступает на один шаг. Всего на один шаг, но этого достаточно. Она хохочет и взмахивает руками, то ли отталкивая воздух вокруг себя, то ли призывая этот самый воздух в свидетели. Её глаза блестят, словно черные драгоценные камни. 

— О, ну так чего же ты ждешь?! Ведь давно копится, давно хочется, правда? Подожди, я надену костюм, специально для тебя надену костюм, и мы с тобой устроим старую-добрую драку. Только подожди, ты же не простишь себе, если начнешь бить меня без него. Сейчас. Пятница…

— Я бы никогда не поднял руку  _на женщину_! — резко отвечает Стив, обрывая Старк и пытаясь успокоиться. Он словно на секунду понимает, что перешел какую-то черту, которую переходить не следовало. Баки вспоминает, как нежно и светло он говорил о том, что  _«Тони – хорошая, чуть ли не лучше всех на свете порой»._

Старк вновь смеется.

— О, Барнс,  _душечка_ , когда вы дрались, он тебя же не бил, нет? 

— Это другое! — вспыхивает Стив и сжимает руки в кулаки. — Я защищался, у меня не было выбора, я должен был ее остановить. 

— Оу, так значит, никогда превращается в  _с исключением в чрезвычайной ситуации_?

— Не придирайся к словам, Старк! — от «Тони» не остается и следа. 

Старк делает еще один шаг назад и усмехается. Кивает сама себе, разворачивается и горбится. У Баки внутри тошнота мешается с болью, и чувство такое, будто самое время сблевать свои внутренности. 

— Уходите причинять добро и наносить справедливость, — велит Старк хриплым голосом, будто ворона каркнула. 

Баки встает и, схватив Стива новой рукой, уводит его прочь. 

***

Есть миллион вещей, с которыми Баки сейчас не хочет иметь дело. И одна из таких вещей – серьезные разговоры, которые должны что-то менять. Она потихоньку прибирается в своей голове, расставляет все по полочкам и не хочет, чтобы ей кто-то мешал. 

Но вот теперь у нее просто нет выбора. Просто нет. Целый день она думает о ссоре Старк и Стива, о том, что они оба вели себя как идиоты, и о том, что с этим надо что-то сделать. 

Новая рука работает превосходно. Она легче, быстрее, приятнее в обращении, и Баки находит очень много дополнений, которые делают её еще более смертоносной. Старк сделала все это, и Баки даже не сказала ей спасибо. Вообще ничего не сказала, не прекратила их перебранку и ушла, оставив Старк наедине с машинами. 

Так что Баки сидит в обществе остальных Мстителей, они играют в какую-то настольную игру, смысл которой понятен лишь отдаленно, но ей нравится за этим наблюдать. Собрались все те, кто был в Башне, за исключением Стива и Старк, конечно. Атмосфера после их ссоры расползлась весьма нездоровая, коснулась всех. 

— Они опять поссорились, — бормочет Клинт, выкидывая кости на поле. Две единицы. Ха, неудачник. — Опять. 

— Интересно, когда помирятся? — Наташа не играет тоже, сидит на диване, позволяя Клинту опираться на свои ноги. — В прошлый раз они не говорили вплоть до взрыва на том заводе. 

— Мы там чуть все не сдохли, серьезно. Из-за их взаимной неприязни, между прочим, — продолжает Клинт. — Я не удивлюсь, если снова что-то такое произойдет. 

— Как хотите, а я на стороне Стива, Тони способна кого угодно довести до истерики, — внезапно говорит Сэм. — Тони бывает невыносима. 

— Тогда я тоже в команде Кэпа, — вскидывает руку Скотт, а потом разжимает кулак и драматично выкидывает кости. Все шестерки, ха, точно шулер. 

— Наташа? 

— Женская солидарность. Буду с Тони.

— Это сексизм!

— Не говори ерунды. Если я буду с вами, то у Тони останется только Роуди и Тор.

— Я не стану принимать сторону, — вставляет Тор мрачно. — Не дело – разлад между боевыми товарищами. 

— Минус Тор, — говорит Наташа и приподнимает левую бровь. 

— Есть еще Вижн и Ванда! — напоминает Клинт. — Но Ванда не пойдет с Тони. 

— Вижн и Роуди против вас всех.

—  _Нас хватит_ , — ухмыляется Роуди, на что Сэм закатывает глаза. 

После этого разговора, который постепенно угас сам собой, Баки и решает пойти к Старк, чтобы как-то попытаться исправить ситуацию. Судя по всему, она ссорится со Стивом довольно часто, что внушает некоторую… грусть. Тор прав, не должно быть разлада.

Ей страшно идти к Старк, потому что она не знает, как начать. Как объясниться, не обидев и не разозлив. Баки помнит, что раньше была довольно хороша в болтовне, а теперь – совсем бесполезная. Открывает рот только чтобы пожрать. 

***

Лаборатория закрыта, но Старк внутри, Баки видит её, сгорбившуюся, сидящую, поджав по себя одну ногу, за столом и что-то там паяющую. Баки замирает у двери, не зная, как постучаться, просто разглядывает спину Старк и трогательно торчащие из-под пятой точки пальцы поджатой ноги. 

В какой-то момент – Баки не знает, сколько прошло времени, очевидно, что много – Старк вздрагивает и оборачивается. Откладывает инструменты, вытирает руки привычно об одежду и лезет потереть глаза. Баки это не кажется хорошей идеей, но она за дверью, а кричать нет смысла. Да и послушают ли её? Вряд ли. 

Дверь все-таки открывается. Как по мановению волшебной палочки, хотя Старк даже не потянулась, ничего не сделала. Будущее немного пугает, как и сама Старк – его олицетворение, дитя Говарда Старка, человека будущего, который был убит руками самой Баки. Это как круг и как непрерывная связь. 

— Нарисуй мне звезду, — просит Баки вместо приветствия и садится на свое привычное место. Старк моргает. Она выглядит не просто невыспавшейся, а откровенно несчастной и какой-то… побитой жизнью. Старше обычного. Интересно, как долго Старк не спит на этот раз? Как долго она может не спать?.. 

— Что? — глупо переспрашивает Старк. — Рабское клеймо? 

— Мне нравилась звезда, — отвечает ей Баки и пытается улыбнуться. Не получается, лицо перекашивает, и остается только устало вздохнуть. — Красивая красная звезда. 

— Как у русских.

— Я знаю русский и не вижу проблемы.

— Что ж ты это капитану своего сердца не сказала? — ворчливо интересуется Старк, распечатывает трафарет, катается на стуле между столами и экранами, тыкает в них, даже не глядя, хмурится, заставляя морщинки бороздить лоб и собираться некрасиво у губ. 

Баки молчит, подбирая в голове ответ. Старк цепляет трафарет и роется в каких-то ящиках, вышвыривает баллончики с краской и раздраженно бурчит что-то себе под нос. Бурчит слишком неразборчиво, чтоб можно было реально разобрать. Но, похоже, Старк не нужна реакция на ее бормотание. Ей и так неплохо.

Она разгибается, отбрасывает выбившиеся пряди с лица и машет баллончиком краски. Говорит:

— Красный только в цвет моей брони. Разные оттенки. Переживешь или мне заказать подходящую? 

— Переживу, — решает Баки. Старк хмыкает и начинает наносить краску. Она близко, от нее сильно пахнет кофе, потом и машинами. Работой. — Я ничего не сказала Стиву, потому что разозлилась на вас обоих. Вы говорили обо мне так, словно меня нет в комнате. Потом он ушел бить грушу, и я не захотела идти следом, чтобы не поссорились и мы. Но это неправильно. Так не должно быть.

— Прости, — Старк отстраняется и передает баллончик механической руке-манипулятору. — Было жестоко называть тебя убийцей и прикидываться, будто я все о тебе знаю. Ничего я не знаю про тебя, Баки Барнс. Он был прав,  _твой Стив._

Между ними воцаряется тишина. Старк прячет лицо в ладонях, выглядит беспомощно и даже как-то жалко. Надломленной и печальной. Разбитой. Помимо прочего, в Старк слишком всего, чтобы к ней привыкнуть.

—  _Мой Стив_  ненавидел задир и хулиганов, терпеть не мог тех, кто обижал маленьких и слабых. А теперь сам превратился в задиру. Это не мой Стив, мой Стив другой. 

— Может быть, это меня он воспринимает как задиру? — фыркает Старк, откидывается на кресле, пялится на свои ноги. Морщится. — Погоди что?  _Маленькая и слабая?_

— Вы оба повели себя как задиры, — не обращает внимания на вопрос Баки, потому что да ладно, Старк прекрасно поняла, о чем идет речь. 

— Мы ведем себя так с самого начала. Капитан Америка терпеть меня не может. 

— Неправда, Стив уважает и ценит тебя. Я, может, немного не в себе, отмороженная и вообще убийца, но я не слепая. Он ценит тебя. 

— Нашелся ценитель.

***

Повсюду кровь, и это просто ребенок, который стоит на пути Солдата к цели. Цель – предположительно мать ребенка – лежит без сознания на кровати. Квартира полыхает, Солдат был не слишком осторожен. Специально был не слишком осторожен. 

Требуется всего один весьма слабый удар, чтобы ребенок отлетел на другой конец комнаты и, ударившись о стену, затих. Солдат знает, что навсегда. Сопутствующий ущерб. Он проходит к кровати, приподнимает женщину и сворачивает ей шею одним быстрым движением. 

Пожар. Всюду огонь, жарко-жарко. Солдат движется к выходу. 

Баки открывает глаза и подскакивает на месте. Прижимает ладонь к груди. Сердце колотится, и она не в состоянии заблокировать льющиеся в голову воспоминания Солдата. Все воспоминания, её, как ни крути. Она не может прятаться за Солдатом вечно.  _Солдат – это она._

В голове выстраиваются в один ряд все убитые ей люди, сразу – и все. Баки прячет голову между рук, давит, переплетая пальцы. Это больно, ей больно. Её тошнит, а из глаз катятся слезы. Баки чувствует пожар на своей коже, она словно горит изнутри. Ей страшно и плохо. 

В голове выстраиваются коды. Ранние шифровки, короткие, носящие смысл. Имена детей шифровщиков, памятные даты. Более поздние кодировки, будто бы и лишенные смысла, специально. Слова. Слова. Голоса. Электричество, бегущее по телу. Боль. Слова. Голоса.

Баки падает на пол, утыкается в него лбом и воет, чтобы прогнать это. Воет, кричит, задыхаясь. 

То, что она чувствует, не пожар, а обжигающий холод. Больно. 

_Больно._

_Больно._

**_Больно!_ **

— Так, Барнс, Барнс! Какого черта ты тут устроила? — голос знаком, он доносится издалека, и у Баки нет сил, чтобы на него отреагировать. Её кожа покрывается инеем, а слезы, слишком горячие, режут щеки раскаленными лезвиями. 

Баки рыдает, потому что лучше раскаленные лезвия, чем холод. Всегда холод, бесконечная смерть, раз за разом. А после еще более невыносимая жизнь, где пустота и четкий приказ идут рука об руку. Баки рыдает, давясь воздухом и безобразно кашляя, извиваясь на полу.

А в следующее мгновение ее отрывают от пола, заставляют сесть, удерживая в объятиях. Баки чувствует чужое мягкое тело спиной, мутным взглядом видит красные перчатки, железные, наделяющие чертовой силой. 

— Тихо, тихо, — шепчет ей в ухо Старк испуганным голосом, удерживая руки на поясе. — Успокойся, это всего лишь моя Башня, всего лишь моя лаборатория. Все в порядке, все в прошлом. Дыши.

Баки не знает, почему этот голос так действует, но дышать становится легче, а безобразные рыдания стихают. Холод отступает, Старк не только мягкая, но еще и обжигающе горячая. Её тепло расходится по спине Баки, ко всему остальному телу, и она позволяет себе вжаться покрепче в Старк. Это странное чувство безопасности и доверия окутывает её с ног до головы. Старк тяжеловато дышит ей на ухо, все хорошо. Все в порядке. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет Баки, ощущая, как проваливается в темноту. Теряет сознание и совсем отключается. — _Спасибо, Тони.  
_  
Она не слышит, что ей говорит Старк, доносится только отдаленный звук и недовольная интонация. 

Баки улыбается, слушая её голос. 

***

Второе пробуждение намного лучше. Баки открывает глаза и понимает, что головой лежит на коленях у сидящей рядом с лабораторным столом Старк. Старк запрокинула голову и, приоткрыв рот, спит с совершенно обессиленным видом. Баки приподнимается, чтобы не мешать. Отползает в сторону. 

На Старк белая футболка с котенком и любимые спортивные штаны. Волосы распущены, дыхание ровное и спокойное. И Старк все еще в своих железных перчатках, в которых вынуждена была останавливать непонятно с чего начавшуюся истерику Баки. 

Она заснула в лаборатории и не заметила этого, оставшись посмотреть, как Старк работает. В итоге они обе спали как черт знает что. Баки подозревает, что от нее одни неприятности. Она одна ходячая неприятность. 

От воспоминаний Солдата нет и следа. Они вновь надежно укрыты за завесой, не лезут, не вызывают тошнотворного ужаса. Нет, они выплывали по ночам и раньше, но по одному. Не все сразу, не забивали голову жестокостью, болью, смертью, пытками до невозможности это выносить. Баки не знает, как у нее получится хранить свои воспоминания раздельно, но она этому рада. Она бы свихнулась, если бы постоянно жила в агонии этих воспоминаний. В этом тошнотворном страхе, боли и собственной жестокости. 

— Что ж ты постоянно на меня так смотришь-то, будто обдумываешь, как лучше прикопать меня под пальмой, — хрипло говорит Старк и проводит рукой по лицу, стирая остатки сна. Ну, она хотя бы немного поспала, уже прогресс. Почему все вокруг вообще разрешают ей так над собой издеваться? Это неправильно. Баки очень сильно хочется позаботиться о Старк: отнести её в постель, укутать, оставить высыпаться. Снять груз, который та тащит на своих плечах каждый божий день. 

— Прости, что разбудила ночью.

Старк смеется. Моргает недоуменно и заливается смехом. Спрашивает:

— Ты, конечно, ненормальная, это факт. Но чтобы до такой степени? Вот уж не думала. У тебя случился припадок, подозреваю из-за того, что ты сильно эмоционально переживала наш конфликт с Роджерсом, и еще извиняешься. Боги, Барнс. Понять не могу, как Стив не утащил тебя под венец до всей этой идиотии с пойти на войну для вас обоих?

Баки молчит, переваривая её слова. Наверное, она права, Баки действительно сильно переживала из-за этого, нервничала. Ей бы не хотелось быть поводом к конфликту между людьми, которые ей искренне нравятся. 

— Почему он должен был утащить меня под венец? — спрашивает наконец Баки.

Старк хмыкает и встает. Бродит по мастерской, что-то делая, но не закрепляя свои действия в сознании Баки. Это странно и ново, наблюдать за чужим пробуждением, утренней суетой. И знакомо, она такое наблюдала. Давно. Очень давно. 

— Это же Стив Роджерс, он знает,  _как для всех правильно и хорошо_.

Баки не улавливает связь между  _замужеством_  и  _для всех хорошо_ , но молчит. Её терзает вопрос, который она рискует задать.

— Ты всегда так говоришь о нем, словно терпеть не можешь. Почему?

Старк несколько секунд смотрит на нее, а потом вздыхает. Встает и идет в самый темный угол лаборатории, где стоит давно примеченный Баки старый чемодан. Он здоровенный, и Старк прилагает некоторое усилие, чтобы его поднять. 

— Предлагаю новый уровень близости, — говорит Старк с усмешкой. — Я видела твои ночные рыдания, взамен покажу, почему мне хочется сдохнуть каждый раз, когда Стив смотрит на меня своим неодобрительным взглядом. Или сдохнуть, или выбить все его идеальные зубы, одно из двух.

Баки, в общем, согласна. Она кивает и видит ухмылку Старк, немного злую и какую-то обреченную. Старк словно бросается в бушующее море со скалы, а это был последний вздох. Она открывает чемодан, щелкнув старым смешным замком. 

В чемодане множество детских рисунков и фотографий, какие-то цветные тряпки, потрепанный дневник, сооруженный из толстой тетради, на которой нарисован щит Стива. За щитом прячется девочка с двумя смешными хвостиками – рисунок опять детский и схематический. 

— Это, гм, мое творчество, — бормочет Старк, разве что не мямлит, смущенно трет шею. — Дневник почитать не дам, а вот все остальное – любуйся. 

На рисунках – на всех – Стив в форме Капитана, отдает честь, просто стоит, сидит, лежит – то ли спит, то ли умер, черт его разберет, детский стиль рисования. Иногда он с девочкой, иногда с мальчиком, но с девочкой чаще. На одном рисунке кто-то из них кому-то даже дарит цветы, но букет посредине, и не разобрать, кто же это делает. Баки догадывается, что девочка на рисунках – маленькая Старк. 

На фотографиях – тоже маленькая Старк с игрушечным щитом Капитана Америка, в его игрушечной форме, женском варианте. То есть, с юбочкой. Это мило и забавно, вызывает настоящую улыбку на губах. Улыбаться все еще больно, но это получается непроизвольно. Баки ловит себя на иррациональной мысли-желании – познакомиться с маленькой Старк.

— Мой отец – а все всегда упирается в него, так или иначе, — говорит Старк грустно, её голос очень тихий. Баки оборачивается и понимает, что Старк отвернулась и сгорбилась, забралась с ногами. — Он был помешан на Стиве, искал его, говорил только о работе да о нем. В детстве я восторгалась, обожала его байки про Кэпа, про Коммандос, про тебя. Но в основном про Кэпа. Я только и слышала, что Стив Роджерс то, да Стив Роджерс это. И со временем это начало злить и раздражать. Для Говарда не было меня, его дочери –  _а он, к слову, сына хотел_  – был только Капитан, мать его, Америка. 

Старк замолкает на несколько секунд. Баки смотрит на рисунки, где Стив изображен рядом с мальчиком, а не с девочкой. А Говард, к слову, хотел сына… Баки давит в себе порыв подойти и обнять Старк. Её едва ли правильно поймут.

— И вот, наша первая встреча, мой кошмар и пример детства… И мы просто ссоримся. И мне хочется убиться, выпрыгнув откуда повыше без костюма. Потому что это тот человек, которым бредил мой отец, тот человек, в чью форму меня наряжали по поводу и без, тот человек, чье имя я слышала чаще, чем свое собственное… Эх, Баки Барнс. 

Баки хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого аккуратно откладывает рисунки. Сзади на каждом подписано:  _собственность Наташи Энтони Старк._  

Говард, к слову, хотел сына и бредил поисками Стива Роджерса. 

Его дочь зовет себя мужским именем и ссорится с Капитаном Америка. 

Несколько секунд Баки хочет ему врезать.

А.  _Ну да._

***

Старк говорит, что проблема Баки в том, что все вокруг по причине собственного идиотизма просто оставили её в покое, решив, что раз организм способен сам по себе нажать кнопку перезапуска, то и в голове все станет хорошо само по себе. Но даже если доктор Чо пообещала, что к Баки вернутся воспоминания, и она сможет более четко и ясно мыслить, сможет… что? 

— Ты никогда самостоятельно не наведешь порядок в своей голове, — произносит Старк, отпивая кофе. Рядом с ней щелкает манипулятором Дубина, который был обозван за сегодняшнее утро раза три словам куда обиднее, чем его имя. Старк беспощадна и крайне остра на язык.

Перед Баки тоже стоит кружка с кофе, который ей приготовила Старк. При помощи какой-то магической кофеварки будущего, разумеется, и это чуть ли не самое впечатляющее после переделанной руки изобретение Старк. Разумеется, Баки такого не говорит, та точно обидится, но кофе действительно прекрасен.

— Тебе нужен специалист, способный разложить там все по полочкам. И его, кстати, можно найти. В мире существуют хорошие специалисты. Конечно, после того, как мы найдем и отловим всех мудаков из Гидры, будь она не ладна. Сейчас это висит на Роуди, потому что я слишком была занята, ублажая народ для Старк Индастриз, и он просто лучшее, что со мной случалось в этой жизни. А Стив был слишком занят тобой. А команда, очевидно, сборище несамостоятельных несмышленышей… хм. 

Баки фильтрует болтовню Старк, вычленяя только слова про специалиста.

— Тебе тоже такой необходим, — говорит она, кивая на вновь убранный в дальний угол чемодан. 

Старк моргает, мрачно, глядя на нее, а потом вскидывает руки, поднимая их и делая вид, что сдается.

— Один-один, холодное сердце.

— Повторяешься, — нудит Баки, и Старк весело фыркает. — Тебе тоже надо с кем-то поговорить… обо всем.

— Да к черту, я ныла тебе не для того, чтобы ты это потом использовала против меня. 

— Я не использую, — ухмыляется Баки, потому что бессмысленно препираться со Старк неожиданно приятно. 

— О, еще как используешь! 

И именно этот момент выбирает Стив, чтобы ворваться в лабораторию. Он немного вспотел, явно занимался в зале с утра, а потом понял, что Баки нет на привычном месте. Баки отхлебывает еще кофе и пытается придумать, как его успокоить. Потому что Стив переживает чересчур активно и разрушительно для тех, кто рядом. 

Старк, вежливо кашлянув, отворачивается и откатывается на стуле подальше, собираясь его игнорировать. Стив беспомощно оглядывает их обеих и, конечно, замечает звезду. Баки прикидывает, насколько сильно он разозлится и как ему хоть что-то объяснить. На самом деле Баки не хочется ничего объяснять, так что она просто подходит к нему и обнимает, позволяя себе расслабиться и немного на нем повиснуть. Стив даже не шатается, тут же обнимает её в ответ, немного крепче, чем требуется. 

— Все в порядке, — говорит она. — Все хорошо, Стиви. 

— Пятница рассказала мне о том, что случилось ночью, — шепчет Стив ей в макушку, и Баки чувствует легкую дрожь, которая его бьет. — И меня не было рядом, прости. Опять не было рядом.

— Тони, со мной была Тони, — бормочет Баки тихо-тихо. — Тони. 

— Тони, — также тихо соглашается Стив с облегчением, а потом повышает голос. — Тони! 

— Чего тебе, больная фантазия моего покойного папаши? — поворачивается Старк. Баки выпутывается из объятий, потому что это максимально неловко, хоть и болезненно приятно. Доверие, чувство дома и радости. Когда отступает злость, остается только нежное принятие. Баки хочется выкупаться в этом чувстве посильнее. Чтобы оно навсегда осталось с ней, застыло в груди и грело. 

Старк спокойна. Она не злится, не… Она просто спокойна, но в глубине её взгляда вспыхивают искорки боли, тихой и глухой. Такой, чтобы остальные не замечали и не пугались, не расстраивались, не думали о ней лишний раз. Такой, чтобы остальные верили, что она может вынести на себе все, что взвалит, не пикнет и не пожалуется. 

— Спасибо. Спасибо, что позаботилась о Баки, — в голосе Стива много тепла, много нежности и доброты, которые так любит в нем Баки. Это пробуждает в ней старые и мутные воспоминания, полные тихого счастья. Как старые фотографии, где все улыбаются, потому что хотят, а не потому что потребовал фотограф. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, Кэп, всегда пожалуйста, — Старк разводит руками. Их конфликт как будто бы исчерпан. Они не ссорятся, и это воспринимается как высшее благо. И Старк тут же переводит тему. Она всегда так делает, когда ей нечего сказать. — А вообще хоть познакомь её с интернетом, что ли. А то она отсылок не понимает. 

— Я в этой комнате.

— Конечно, милая, — улыбается ей Старк немного язвительно, но не обидно. 

— Я… не могу, — бормочет Стив. — Я и сам… не до конца с этим всем разобрался. 

— Невероятно, — отвечает Старк и одним глотком допивает кофе. — Зачем я вообще на тебя время тратила. 

***

С этого момента Баки решает называть Старк по имени и считать своей подругой. Решает и с удивлением понимает, что Старк, нет, Тони, отвечает ей вроде как… взаимностью? 

Это странно, потому что они обе не очень хороши в дружбе с кем-то своего пола. То есть, Баки не помнит точно, но у нее из друзей был только Стив, а Стив никогда не был девчонкой, раз уж на то пошло. У Тони, как выясняется, тоже не было друзей женского пола. Только Роуди, с которым она познакомилась в MIT, но Роуди тоже не был девчонкой. 

Еще у Тони была Пеппер, но это был романтический интерес, и Баки не уверена, считается ли это за дружбу. Наверное, нет, потому что между платоническими и плотскими чувствами есть разница. 

— Это была катастрофа, — говорит Тони, стоя у зеркала и пытаясь накрасить глаза. Она уже сделала что-то с лицом, когда Баки пришла, так что оно… идеально. Идеально и не слишком естественно. То есть, если сравнивать с привычной Тони, конечно. — Мне пятнадцать, я в колледже, у меня нет ни одной подруги, и выгляжу я как полное недоразумение. Я не играла в куклы, я делала платы. Не таскала мамину косметику, а делала роботов. 

— А я играла в куклы, — говорит Баки. Это воспоминание окружает её плотным туманом, теплом лета и запахом гниющего деревянного потолка. — У меня была одна единственная кукла. Я её потеряла в драке. 

— Возможно, в этом момент нужно было остановиться и задуматься о своем будущем, — назидательно говорит Тони с легкой ухмылкой. 

— Я этого не сделала, — отвечает Баки. — И как ты научилась краситься? 

— О, меня научил Роуди, которого научила его девушка, — пожимает плечами Тони. Её глаза становятся все темнее и четче, опаснее. Это практически боевой раскрас, и Баки сомневается, что хоть кто-то уйдет живым с того поля боя, на которое Тони вступит. — Так легко пустить пыль в глаза мужчинам и притвориться красавицей. Мужчины не отличаются особым интеллектом, не понимаю, как им удавалось так долго водить мир за нос, утверждая, что они умнее и сильнее. 

Тони замолкает, начиная красить губы. Она выбирает яркую красную помаду, делающую её облик еще более вызывающим. Она красива, так красива, что это почти нечестно. Но вот в чем дело, Баки считает её красивой и без косметики, без этой яркой и броской раскраски на лице. Тони красива внутри, и это отражается в её глазах, мимике и жестах. Тони это отчаянно прячет от всех, но почему-то Баки все равно видит. 

— Тебе вообще не нравятся мужчины? Только женщины? — спрашивает Баки и спешит пояснить на изумленный взгляд Тони в ответ. — Ты никогда ничего хорошего о них не говорила… 

— Мне нравятся мужчины, — мягко произносит Тони. Слова, вылетающие из её алых губ, действуют не хуже кода, ошеломляют и гипнотизируют. — Нравятся женщины. Неважен  _пол_ , важен  _человек_ , смекаешь, Барнс? 

Баки кивает. Это так близко к её собственным мыслям, что с трудом удается удержаться от улыбки. Хочется торжественно вскинуть руку вверх и завопить что-то победное. 

— Ты не осуждаешь мои предпочтения. Все время забываю, что ты не произошла от Стива почкованием. Он-то в первый раз возмущался и был мной крайне недоволен. А ты – нет.

— Я нет, — бормочет Баки. — Мне кажется, мне тоже нравятся женщины и мужчины. Нравились раньше, во всяком случае, — уточняет она. 

Тони прячет косметику. Она, как оказалось, живет в лаборатории. То есть, у нее есть комната – комнаты, да вся чертова Башня принадлежит ей! – но предпочитает существовать между своих машин. Здесь есть все, что может быть ей необходимо. Или просто однажды понадобится. 

Тони вздыхает, глядя на свои ногти. Морщится. 

— Придется все-таки заглянуть в одно место, чтобы из меня сделали что-то приличное. Если я с такими ногтями покажусь на люди, меня не поймут. 

— Почему? — спрашивает Баки. Её собственные ногти на одной руке, короткие и неровные, потому что подстригать их довольно проблемно, если что. 

—  _Тони Старк – идеальна_ , — говорит Тони, меняя голос на более тонкий и неприятный. — Одна из моих дурацких проблем. Слишком часто я позволяла себе выглядеть как мешок с дерьмом перед камерами. Женщиной быть сложно, лучше бы я действительно родилась мужчиной. Насколько было бы легче во всем!

— Не лучше, — упрямо возражает Баки. 

Тони хмыкает, касается нежно её лица и целует в щеку перед тем, как уйти. 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Тони работает над множеством проектов одновременно, и один из них М.О.Р.Г. Баки не кажется забавным подобное сокращение, хотя Тони и горько высмеивает его, заявив, что наконец-то будет куда убрать воспоминания, которым пора сдохнуть и упокоиться. Баки и сама с радостью похоронила бы все воспоминания Солдата, но есть у нее мысль, что сделать подобное не так уж и просто. Нельзя просто взять и отменить совершенное, нельзя скрыть этот кровавый след. 

Тони создает М.О.Р.Г. из-за того, что Баки однажды убила её родителей. Тони нежно касается её руки и шепчет с грустной улыбкой:

— Твоей вины тут нет. 

— Есть. 

— Есть, — легко соглашается Тони. — И мне порой невыносимо хочется тебя сломать, сломать оружие, что сломало жизнь мне. Но ты и так сломана, и, когда я вижу это, вся боль и злость обращаются в прах. Я хочу, чтобы их совсем не стало. 

***

Однажды Баки проводит время с Сэмом и Скоттом. Надо сказать, что Сэм – несносная скотина.   
Стив может считать, что это Тони – язвительная и саркастичная, но Баки знает, что это Сэм чертов Уилсон, который просто не может спокойно реагировать на людей рядом. 

Но Сэм нравится Баки, он забавный, и она учится достойно ему отвечать, потому что отвечать требуется – в отличие от разговоров с Тони, которая шутит и язвит исключительно сама для себя, стиль общения у нее такой. Сэм это делает по-иному. 

— Свободно? — спрашивает Баки, хотя прекрасно видит, что свободна еще половина дивана. Скотт тут же спешит подвинуться, потому что Скотт – душка, хоть и тот еще жук, а Сэм наоборот разваливается на диване еще сильнее. Помимо дивана есть два кресла, да и Баки не составит проблемы перенести диван из соседней комнаты. Но.

— Нет, — говорит Сэм и хмыкает, когда Баки втискивается между ним и Скоттом, заставляя последнего немного занервничать. Проблема с этими двумя в том, что они неплохие ребята, но сильно зависят от своих супергеройских костюмов. Между Клинтом и Наташей Баки просто так влезть бы не рискнула, если честно. — Тебе не тесно? 

— В самый раз, — говорит Баки и смотрит в телевизор, где идет какое-то кулинарное шоу. Сэм пихает её локтем в бок, и неужели никто не предупредил этого парня о том, что Баки – потенциально нестабильная убийца? Похоже, нет. Баки собирается применить захват на его локте, но в последний момент, просто располагается так, чтобы он пихался в железную руку. Сэм пробует и ойкает, косясь на нее обиженно. Баки с невозмутимым видом ему подмигивает. — Я слежу за тобой. 

— Какая же ты все-таки жуткая, — сообщает ей Сэм, и Баки польщено хмыкает. 

Так и они продолжают смотреть телевизор, время пролетает воистину незаметно и приятно, а потом мимо них проходит Тони вместе с каким-то ребенком. Баки напрягается и немного оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на них.

— Я не поздоровалась? — спрашивает Тони, оглядывая их компанию на диване. Мальчишка стоит рядом с ней, на нем нереально большая белая футболка и коричневые штаны, за спиной школьный рюкзак, и он… ему, что, пять лет? 

— Нет, — информирует Скотт и улыбается во весь рот. — Переключилась на кого помоложе?

— Фу, — отвечает Тони. — Это мой протеже, Питер Паркер. 

— И что ты с ним собралась делать? — интересуется Сэм, впрочем, не здороваясь с мальчишкой. Тот краснеет, весь покрывается очаровательным румянцем. Он немного растрепанный и довольно милый. 

— Мистер Паркер, — Тони оборачивается к мальчишке с ухмылкой, складывает руки за спиной и перекатывается с пятки на носок, — что я собираюсь с вами делать? 

— Н-не знаю, мисс Старк, — хрипло отзывается тот и несмело вскидывает на нее горящий восторгом взгляд. Ну чистый щенок, прелесть. Баки хочется почесать его за ухом. 

И в этот момент заходит Стив, который должен был рисовать где-то в городе. Он отчитался утром перед Баки и отбыл с альбомом в руках. 

— О, Кэп, тоже спросишь, не начала ли я предпочитать маленьких мальчиков? — фыркает Тони, похлопывает мальчишку по плечу и толкает перед собой, собираясь увести прочь. Стив краснеет чуть ли не сильнее пацана и открывает рот, видимо, собираясь разразиться тирадой о том, что шутить подобным при детях некультурно, но не успевает. Тони утаскивает мальчишку прочь.

— Интересно, — заключает Сэм и переключает канал. 

***

В общем, так Баки узнает о поклонниках. То есть, она где-то в глубине себя об этом догадывалась, но очень глубоко, даже, наверное, чрезмерно. Так что это становится своего рода неожиданностью – то, какой ажиотаж собирают вокруг себя Мстители. Это порой доходит до нелепости, как люди боготворят обычных людей в костюмах. Окей, Тор, но остальные-то – довольно обычные ребята. Насколько обычными могут быть парочка убийц, суперсолдат, парень, способный вырастать и уменьшаться, парень с крыльями и девушка в железной броне. Есть еще Вижн и Ванда, но они отдельный случай, ладно. 

Впрочем, помимо страстных любителей есть и такие же страстные ненавистники. И вокруг Тони их почему-то больше всего. Эти люди винят её во всем на свете и не замечают всего того хорошего, что Тони делает. Они не видят её прекрасного доброго сердца и чистой души, которые она и Мстителям не очень стремится показывать, не то что всем остальным. 

— В распахнутое сердце легче всего пустить стрелу, — сказала она Баки как-то. Почесала и нос и добавила. — Не говори об этом Бартону, он с меня не слезет. 

Тони не хочет обсуждать это, закрывается, как может. И что ж, Баки вечно везет на благородных идиотов, которым стыдно взваливать свои проблемы на её плечи. Она и сама из таких. 

Она помнит, как много раз успокаивала Стива, отдавая ему большую часть своей еды:

— Ешь, успокойся. Мне только на пользу – ну кому нужна толстая официантка? Мне ни чаевых, ни надбавки в таком случае не светит! — смеялась она, и Стив заглядывал ей в глаза, пронзительно, как мог только он, выискивал что-то и каждый раз натыкался на искреннюю улыбку. Баки всегда было в радость ему помочь. Она любила его, черт возьми! 

— К тебе никто не пристает на работе? — спрашивал Стив тревожно, и Баки смеялась, отмахиваясь. — Только скажи, я тут же!..

— Конечно, нет, Стиви, наш хозяин этого не позволяет, — врала она, вспоминая потные ладони на своих бедрах, попытки залезть под юбку, сальные взгляды и глумливые «комплименты». Но что мог сделать Стив, который и ей-то едва до плеча доставал!

И когда Стив заходился в ужасающем кашле, выглядя при этом так, будто сейчас отдаст душу Господу Богу, Баки подхватывалась и предлагала купить лекарства.

— У меня есть деньги, откладывала понемногу, — бормотала она, нервно, боясь даже думать о том, что Стив, возможно, не в состоянии пережить эту зиму. Это пугало её до дрожи, до колик, до остановки сердца. И все равно Баки жила с этой мыслью в голове, от этой мысли отталкивалась и делала все, чтобы эта мысль никогда не воплотилась в реальность. 

— Нет, Бак, не смей! Я знаю, что ты хотела купить себе новую теплую кофту! — тут же возражал Стив, гневно на нее глядя, и Баки беспечно отмахивалась:

— Ну подумаешь, куплю попозже, жалко, что ли!

И покупала лекарства, потом врала, что пообещала одному богатенькому красавцу сходить с ним на свидание за спонсорство. Стив то ли верил, то ли делал вид, что поверил. Только кофту Баки не покупала – нет ни одного мужчины, что стал бы покупать лекарства всего лишь за обещанное свидание. И пока Баки могла не опускаться на колени, а делать все сама, она делала. 

Баки вздрагивает, выплывая из воспоминаний, все более четких и более подробных. Сейчас – она знает – Стиву не нужна ее помощь и опекать его не имеет смысла. Так что она переключается мыслями на Тони, потому что той, кажется, это необходимо. Необходимо так же, как и самой Баки. Это позволяет чувствовать себя живой и настоящей. Правильной. 

Поэтому она говорит об этом со Стивом. 

Они идут в Центральный Парк, чтобы он мог размять свои карандаши. Лето прошло, и теперь все постепенно желтеет, появляется холодный ветер, но им обоим теперь это совсем не страшно. Хотя Баки все еще сжимается, поддаваясь воспоминаниям Солдата, все же – это мелочи. 

— Я знаю, почему Тони сделала Альтрона, — произносит Стив, рисуя пожилую пару на скамейке напротив. Старички так поглощены друг другом, что ничего вокруг не замечают. Будь они моложе лет пятьдесят, это было бы отвратно, но теперь их можно назвать – невероятно трогательными. Баки думает о том, что не пойди она со Стивом на войну, они бы могли сейчас быть такой же парой, наверное? Теперь, после некоторого времени, слова Тони об их со Стивом замужестве кажутся логичными и понятными. Баки бы рано или поздно пришлось бы выйти замуж, и она – сто процентов – не захотела бы бросать Стива. И Стив, думая о её благе, наверняка бы или сбежал куда подальше, или сделал бы ей предложение. Потому что они были связаны, они любили друг друга, пусть, видит Бог, и не так, как того ждут от мужчины и женщины. — Я говорил об этом с Вандой.

— С Вандой? 

— Все началось с того, что она покопалась в мозгах Тони и вызвала её самый сильный страх на свободу. Я тогда не знал, но после читаури у Тони были панические атаки, которые она пыталась подавить самостоятельно, никому не рассказывая об этом. Пеппер была в ужасе. И вот, Ванда овладела её разумом, и перед Тони возникло то, чего она больше всего боялась – мертвые мы, — Стив замолкает, его карандаш неподвижно втыкается в одну точку. И вместо лучей холодного солнца, пробивающихся сквозь листву, на рисунке остаются пустые штрихи. Стив вздыхает, сглатывает и продолжает с некоторым усилием. Баки знаком этот ком в горле, она касается руки Стива живыми пальцами, безмолвно поддерживая. И Стив хватается за её руку, как тонущий за соломинку. — Бак, она сначала увидела мертвых нас, а потом и мертвую Землю. Как наяву, я знаю, как ощущается воздействие Ванды, и это все так реально – так страшно. 

Баки контролирует свое дыхание, поглаживая большим пальцем его запястье. У нее неплохое воображение, и картина перед ней – чудовищна. Баки пытается представить, как «здорово» для Тони было увидеть все это после только прошедших панических атак. 

— Теперь я не удивляюсь, почему она его сделала. Я не понимаю только того, почему она нам ничего не объяснила. Она никогда не оправдывается и не объясняет собственные действия. Я тоже ненавижу оправдываться, но Тони… это сводит меня с ума. Она сводит меня с ума, — Стив откладывает альбом и прячет лицо в ладони. 

— Тони это Тони, — говорит Баки, потому что ей тоже невыносимо молчание Тони. И пусть она немного открылась ей, Баки недостаточно. Она жаждет видеть всю душу Тони, остаться самой точно так же внутренне перед ней обнаженной. 

— Да, я знаю, Бак, я знаю. Она невероятная, — в голосе Стива вновь та мягкость, то сладкое восхищение, которое он сдержать не в силах. Баки пытается понять, что же за чертовщину он чувствует по отношению к Тони, но это так сложно. — Я хочу понять её, хочу… ладить с ней, но у меня не выходит. Я, наверное, плохо стараюсь. 

К его совести, Тони тоже не очень старается помочь окружающим в собственной разгадке. 

— В каждой женщине должна быть загадка, и все такое, верно? — шутит Баки, и Стив вздыхает слегка раздраженно.

— Тони увешана загадками, как рождественская елка игрушками. 

***

На самом деле есть не так уж и много мест, где Баки чувствует себя хорошо. Не в безопасности, а именно хорошо. Спокойно, приятно. Там, где ей хочется проводить время, там, куда она стремится. Обычно это любое место рядом со Стивом, потому что так было всегда, и изменить это, кажется, невозможно ни времени, ни пространству. 

Теперь это еще и лаборатория Тони. 

На самом деле у Тони десять этажей лабораторий, но они все… общие и безликие. Её личная лаборатория – восхитительное и очень уютное место, наполненное индивидуальностью Тони под завязку. Её особой безуминкой, горькой смешинкой, жарким энтузиазмом. Небрежно-аккуратное, вульгарно-броское и теплое. Теплое, как сама Тони. 

Так что Баки стремится в лабораторию при любом удобном случае. Сказал бы ей о таком кто-то раньше, Баки бы сделала с шутником очень плохие вещи. 

Тони замечает её привязку к лаборатории и дает полный допуск, которым обладает только Стив на правах командира Мстителей и Пеппер, которая долгое время занимала пост Главной Женщины™ в жизни Тони. Удивительно, что Тони дает допуск и не объясняет причин, Баки же видит только доброту и расположение, греющие сердце. 

И в этот раз Баки тоже сидит в лаборатории и дремлет, наслаждаясь послеобеденным отдыхом, когда туда заходит протеже Тони – мальчишка по имени, кажется Педро Паркер? Баки не уверена, что правильно запомнила имя. 

Пацан оглядывается по сторонам, пока не замечая, что не один. Барабанит по столу пальцами, натыкается на верстак и почтительно отступает, когда Дубина поднимает манипулятор из своего угла и вопросительно жужжит. Пацан забавный, честное слово, забавный. 

Баки кашляет и встает. Мальчишка подскакивает, заметив её, и приседает даже слегка – то ли Баки настолько пугающая, то ли мальчишка настолько её не ожидал. На нем свитер с мультяшным оранжевым котом с куском пиццы, вихры растрепанны… Он не выглядит опасным, но что-то в нем напрягает. 

— Классная рука, — оправившись, говорит мальчишка, шмыгает носом и уважительно кивает. 

Баки приподнимает бровь и недоверчиво хмыкает.

— Нет, правда классная, крутая очень! — тут же начинает частить мальчишка, которому явно очень важно убедить, что он не врет. Баки позволяет себе не то ухмыльнуться, не то оскалиться и протягивает эту самую руку для пожатия. 

— Я Баки,— говорит она и следит за тем, как мальчишка своей малюсенькой детской и слабой ручкой касается её огромной металлической ладони. Она жмет немного сильнее, чем следовало бы, но пацан даже не кривится, смотрит правда во все глаза, а они у него выразительные, почти как у Тони – только у той омуты, в которых черти топятся, а у пацана – прозрачная озерная гладь, все видно. И испуг, и восторг не пойми от чего и любопытство. — А ты сильнее обычного человека.

— Я… как вы узнали? — мальчишка хмурится, и Баки выпускает его руку. 

— Я сжала, и ты не поморщился, — отвечает она и следит за реакцией. 

— А, может, у меня отличная выдержка и высокий болевой порог? — дерзко спрашивает мальчишка. Впрочем, врать он не умеет от слова совсем, похож в этом на Стива – еще один честный и благородный, полный огня в груди. Тьфу ты. 

— Но ты сам спросил, как я узнала, — пожимает плечами Баки, и мальчишка заливается краской. 

Заходит Тони, видит, как близко они стоят друг к другу, как пацан покраснел, выгибает бровь и спрашивает: 

— Ты решила совратить будущее светило науки, Барнс? — тон у нее шутливый, но глаза серьезные.

Баки снова пожимает плечами:

— Оставила эту заботу тебе.

Баки возвращается в свой угол на диван, откуда привыкла наблюдать за суетящейся в лаборатории Тони. На этот раз она суетится вместе с пацаном, и они разговаривают на непонятном Баки научном языке, где все, что она понимает – это артикли да междометия. Это немного унизительно, но едва ли пацан в состоянии поддержать разговор о стратегии, тактике и различиях в снайперских винтовках. Баки не уверена способна ли на это Тони, но скорее всего она немного в оружии разбирается. 

Должна, по крайней мере. 

Пацан уходит домой через пару часов. Выходя из лаборатории, он оборачивается, смотрит на Баки и говорит:

— До свидания, сержант Барнс.

И это почему-то греет Баки сердце. 

***

— Итак, ты поладила с Питером, — говорит Тони с лисьей усмешкой. Самое время ей появиться на ее лице. 

— Точно, Питер, — бормочет Баки. Не Педро. Ну. Она была близка к этому. — Мальчишка сильнее, чем есть на самом деле. Он…  _особенный_?

Баки заминается, не зная, как лучше задать вопрос. Тони морщится и щурится, глядит с сомнением, а потом валится в кресло, широко расставив ноги и раскинув руки в разные стороны. Баки со временем стала замечать, что Тони или занимает все пространство вокруг себе, или стремится максимально ужаться. 

—  _Особенный_ , — все-таки соглашается Тони. — Его покусал радиоактивный паук, родной дядя умер вскоре после этого в результате несчастного случая и потому что был хорошим человеком, его родителей нет с ним с самого детства, его разум – нечто потрясающее и многогранное… 

Тони обрывает себя и косится на Баки. Баки отвечает ей прямым и спокойным взглядом, безмолвно просит продолжать. Питер оказывается сложнее и интереснее, чем можно было от него ожидать. Он выглядит вполне обычным – на первый взгляд. 

— Я нашла его на ютубе. Ну не я, конечно, нашла, а Пятница, что у меня дел нет других, как на ютубе залипать, — бормочет Тони. И, о! Интернет! Баки осваивает его под чутким руководством и трепещет в ужасе и восторге. Чертова помойная яма информации. Чертова помойная яма всего на свете. — По алгоритму поиска людей со сверхспособностями. Там была еще парочка чудиков, но они уже взрослые люди, хотя адекватными назвать их язык не поворачивается, но в целом – они разберутся. Я не оставила их на произвол судьбы, они под наблюдением. Да черт, не те формулировки. Я приглядываю за ними, то есть Пятница, — частит Тони, и Баки мысленно задается вопросом, а есть ли что-то, за чем Пятница бы не следила? — А этот костюм из говна и палок нацепил, ловит автобусы, по крышам скачет. Лучше пусть скачет под моим присмотром, чем сам по себе.

Баки согласно хмыкает, а потом застывает от неожиданности: Тони резво покидает кресло и запрыгивает к ней на диван, располагаясь в весьма двусмысленной позе на ее коленях. Баки хочет съязвить про новый уровень близости, но не может – тонет напрочь в глазах Тони. Они сейчас не кажутся такими черными и непроглядными – в них есть зеленый, оттенки золота, и все это переливается, горит. Баки гибнет, глядя в эти глаза. 

— Расскажешь Роджерсу? — спрашивает Тони спокойно. У Баки голова кругом, Тони грязно ей манипулирует. Тут аж два уровня близости проскочили. Баки хочется возмутиться и столкнуть Тони со своих колен. Или прижать ближе, заставить застыть, присоединить к себе, чтобы навсегда – так стремно и нездорово звучит. 

— Нет, — говорит Баки. — Это не моя тайна, а ваша с Питером. 

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Тони облегченно и кладет голову Баки на плечо, дышит влажно в шею и как-то вся обмякает, расслабляется. Баки рискует коснуться её волос и будто бы слышит мурчание. Или ей кажется, или это живот урчит от голода у одной из них. — Но лучше сама расскажи, он же узнает и поссоритесь. 

— Я не хочу ссориться со Стивом, — бурчит Тони. — Мне не нравиться с ним ссориться. 

— Так не ссорься, — предлагает Баки очевидный выход, смелея, и разделяет пальцами её волосы. Это приятно, практически завораживает. Как магия. 

Тони хихикает, щекочет неровным дыханием шею, сползает ниже, её губы остаются на ключицах, а руки Баки сами собой устраиваются на ее талии. Так странно, так сладко. Баки не понимает происходящего, но искренне наслаждается такой близостью. 

— Это не так просто. У нас с ним… все сложно.

— Все просто, ты ему нравишься, и он тоже не хочет с тобой ссориться, — возражает Баки. 

— Все-то ты знаешь, Титаников айсберг, — вздыхает Тони.

***

Вижн и Ванда неожиданно появляются в Башне. Неожиданно для Баки. Остальные-то их, может, ждали или вообще пригласили, кто их знает. Но Баки застывает, напряженно, наблюдая, как эти двое выходят из лифта на общем этаже. 

Ванда одета в бордовую водолазку и черные джинсы, выглядит почему-то старше, чем Баки запомнила. Даже не старше, а более взрослой, что ли. Взгляд не пустой, а серьезный и слегка хмурый. Впрочем, когда она видит Мстителей, на её лице возникает слабая улыбка. 

Вижн одет в черный кардиган и черные классические брюки. Баки не уверена, как к этому относиться, поэтому решает принять как данность. Если андроид хочет носить кардиганы, то пускай носит кардиганы, каждый сам решает, как рушить жизнь себе и окружающим. Белая рубашечка под кардиганом – особенно хороша.

Клинт обнимает Ванду, с беспокойством оглядывает её, и это все выглядит так, будто они ведут безмолвный диалог. Стив смотрит на них со своего места, кивает приветственно, но сохраняет дистанцию. Баки любопытно. 

Все немного напряжены, и есть определенная неловкость – как встреча старых друзей после долгой разлуки. Вроде и долгожданная встреча, а вроде и… ну окей, что делать-то? Баки помнит, как ей было мучительно сложно и неловко вновь начать разговаривать со Стивом на войне. Они словно в один момент стали другими людьми, которых ничего не связывает. Это ложь, но было кошмарно. 

Ситуацию разрешает Тор, сунув Вижну свой молот:

— На.

Вижн перехватывает молот, вертит его в руке и недоуменно глядит на Тора в ответ. Тот слегка раздосадовано хмыкает.

— Ну что? Я должен был проверить, по-прежнему ли ты достоин! Мало ли что сломило твое горящее сердце.

— Технически, у меня не совсем сердце, — замечает Вижн, Ванда закатывает глаза и фыркает. 

— Чем занимались? — спрашивает Клинт, после того, как Тор забирает молот обратно. 

— Ванда учила меня готовить, петь, танцевать, складывать оригами…

—… Снимает стресс, — оправдывается Ванда смущенно на удивленные взгляды.

—… рисовать, в основном, я не продвинулся дальше первоклассника, — Вижн непонятно откуда извлекает слегка помятый лист и демонстрирует всем остальным. Рисунок и впрямь довольно схематичный, возможно, немного хуже, чем были у Тони. Вижн, конечно, нарисовал Мстителей и даже благородно включил туда Баки. Она тронута, честно. — Шутить, но не преуспел, этому мне, наверное, лучше учиться у кого-то другого, — Ванда виновато разводит руками, — и немного писать стихи. 

— Ты пишешь стихи? — удивленно спрашивает Сэм.

Ванда качает головой:

— Нет, не пишу. 

— Но ты его учила.

— Этому он взялся учиться сам. 

— И обнаружил, что учитель – крайне важная составляющая любого образовательного процесса, — вставляет Вижн. 

***

Тони не было в тот момент в гостиной, она чертовски занятой человек, в конце-то концов. Так она говорит, отпираясь от большей части собраний команды, объясняя, что она вообще-то сначала ученый, потом бизнесмен…

— Что за бред с «бизнесвумен»? — спрашивает Тони презрительно. — Ведь розу как не назови… 

… а уже потом супергерой. Это ложь, и это все знают, но позволяют Тони прятаться за ширмой. Ей это необходимо – быть кем-то еще, кроме себя собой. Ложь во имя собственного благополучия себе же самой. Или просто притворство?  _А розу как не назови…_

В общем, и это даже хорошо, ведь у них с Вандой что-то вроде конфликта. Баки даже немного разбирается в его сути, и ей больно за обеих. И та, и другая достойны сострадания и любви. И зная Тони, вина, лежащая на её плечах, просто уничтожает её изнутри. Так что даже хорошо, что Тони нет, когда появляется Ванда. 

Поэтому Баки немного напряжена и испугана, когда, подходя к лаборатории, она замечает, что там есть и Ванда, и Тони. И они вроде как… собираются поговорить?.. Баки не хочет подслушивать, но потенциально Ванда может сделать с Тони много плохих вещей, и если есть возможность этого не допустить, то ей нужно пользоваться. 

— Ко мне явился мертвец, — говорит Ванда тихим спокойным голосом. Тони слушает её, сидя на столе, поджав под себя ногу. 

— Мертвец?

— Мертвец, — повторяет Ванда. — Пришел из Иллинойса, как он мне сказал. 

Тони хмыкает, складывает руки на груди и качает головой. Ванда, прикусив губу, несколько секунд молчит, а потом продолжает все так же тихо и спокойно:

— Он пришел на базу и долго молчал, сидя в одиночестве. Когда я решилась с ним заговорить, он сказал мне… Он сказал, что однажды уже говорил об этом одной своенравной глупой девчонке с кучей комплексов, но повторит и второй: на счету Тони Старк много изобретений, но война – не ее рук дело. 

Они обе молчат. Тони обхватывает себя руками, утыкается лицом в их перекрестье и молчит, немного дрожит, но Баки плохо видно, она не рискует подойти ближе. Ванда стоит рядом, прямая как жердь и такая же напряженная. 

— И что ты думаешь об этом? — у Тони опять хриплый каркающий голос. 

— Я думаю, что война - не твое изобретение. Я знаю, что ты видела, поняла, почему ты потом сделала то, что сделала. Я виновата в смерти Пьетро, наверное, больше всех остальных. Но это случилось, и мне жаль, что… — она сбивается. — Я… хотела сказать спасибо за помощь с правительством, за документы и новый дом. 

— Мелочи, обращайся, — отмахивается Тони, но Баки видит легкую улыбку на губах у Ванды.

***

— Иллинойс? Какого черта он делал в Иллинойсе? Развлекался в Чикаго? И, Пятница! Почему ты мне не доложила, что на моей базе отирается чертов Ник Фьюри? 

— Вы не спрашивали, босс.

***

В общем и целом, это просто дурацкий прием, который Тони необходимо посетить, чтобы задобрить Пеппер и расположить к себе заказчиков. Тони говорит, что ненавидит такие мероприятия, даже не говорит, а ноет, в кои-то веки присоединившись к команде и разлегшись на Наташе и Клинте. 

Стив неожиданно предлагает:

— Я могу пойти с тобой, если хочешь, — и Тони чуть не падает с дивана. Баки наблюдает за происходящим с легкой завистью – ей хочется, чтобы Тони лежала на ее коленях, но если она об этом сообщит, то ее неправильно поймут. Поэтому Баки довольствуется тем, что может подпирать бок Стива и чувствовать его живое тепло. Это восхитительно, но желания есть желания. 

— Серьезно? Ты готов стать моим плюс один на этой стариковской тусовке тугих кошельков? Потом не отобьешься от вопросов про наши отношения, — весело отвечает Тони, выгибая бровь. Наташина рука подозрительно близка к шее Тони, но та этого не замечает. 

— А что с нашими отношениями? — хмурится Стив, и Баки успокаивающе стучит кончиками пальцев ему руке. 

— Ну, вероятнее всего, все вокруг решат, что мы с тобой спим. И что ты находишься у меня под каблуком. Эта участь постигала всех мужчин, рискнувших взять меня прилюдно за руку, — немного серьезнее говорит Тони, но потом не удерживается и язвит. — В то время как я сама страдала под каблучком у Пеппер. 

— Ты не страдала, — Клинт щиплет её за бедро, — ты наслаждалась.

— Ну, с этим особо и не поспоришь…— соглашается Тони беспечно. 

— И это правда, мы все, включая Стива, под твоим каблуком. Ну, может, Нат и Баки – нет, но это потому что они девушки. 

—  _Бесполезные подкаблучники_ , — шутит Тони и садится прямо. — Так что, Кэп? 

— Я сражался против нацистов, мэм, и журналисты мне не страшны. 

— О боже мой, он, что, только что пошутил?..

***

На Тони красивое красное платье, простое и одновременно строгое. Оно средней длины, с коротким рукавом, но воротник уходит до самой шеи. Баки знает, что Тони прячет на груди шрамы, их немного видно, когда она ходит в майке. 

— Я и так фальшивая ужасно, вся, с ног до головы, пусть хоть тело будет настоящим, — ответила Тони, когда Баки спросила, почему она не попросит доктора Чо разобраться с этим. — Хотя я, конечно, не молодею. 

Тони удивительно красива в этом платье, волосы убраны наверх, губы алые и глаза – все те же бездны, черные и сверкающие. Она так хороша, что это смешно и нелепо, даже смотреть на нее, перед такими надо падать на колени и молить, чтобы позволили взглянуть. 

На каблуках она значительно выше, хотя то, что она стоит и нервно ломает ноги, перетаптывается и вообще ведет себя как ребенок, поддержанию образа не способствует. 

— Такое чувство, что из нас двоих, именно я мужчина, — говорит Тони нервно, оглядывая собравшуюся команду. — Сколько его можно ждать?

— Посмею сказать, что сегодня ты прекраснее большинства асгардских чудес, — замечает Тор. — Позволь Капитану выглядеть столь же впечатляюще. 

— Спасибо, Тор, — заявляет Стив, выходя из лифта.

И ох! Баки не уверена, что она может дышать. 

Она всегда считала Стива красивым, даже тогда, когда он был маленьким драчливым хлюпиком. И вот, он стал хлюпиком побольше, и все вокруг как с ума сошли, разглядев, насколько он хорош. Или были ослеплены его телом, забыв посмотреть в душу. 

Баки помнит, как впервые увидела его без рубашки, обновленного, потрясающего, вызывающего такие неоднозначные эмоции, что дышать было трудно. Она тогда замерла, глядя на него, чувствуя, как внутри распускается огненный цветок. Жжет сердце, ласкает и жалит одновременно. Возможно, Баки была одной из тех, кто оказался ослеплен на время. На время.

И вот сейчас она вновь ослепла. Стиву так идет смокинг, он в нем такой органичный, такой… естественный, что этот цветок в груди, все набиравший силу с её спасения, вспыхивает и вновь раскрывается, когда Стив подходит к Тони и подает ей руку.

Они стоят рядом, такие возмутительно красивые, элегантные, как божества, спустившиеся в мир простых смертных. Баки смотрит на них, горит в пламени этого огненного цветка в своей груди и не желает останавливать этот жар. Никогда.

— Ну как мы? Красивые? — немного нервно спрашивает Стив.

Ей вспоминается, как ей – шестнадцать, на ней голубое платье, и она спрашивает у Стива, красивая ли она. И он отвечает с придыханием и восторгом. И Баки шепчет им, потому что не может громче, голос ей изменил, застрял комком в горле, шепчет вместе с мелким Стивом в своей голове:

— Конечно, Стиви, конечно.  _Вы самые красивые_.

В глазах у Тони будто бы вспыхивает красный огонек, отсвет огненного цветка. Может быть. Баки кажется, скорее всего кажется, она кривит губы и отходит в сторону, давая им пройти. 

 

***

Прием оказывается катастрофой, очередной суперзлодей тире суперидиот заявляется туда, чтобы угрожать всем вокруг и расписывать свои коварные планы. Баки узнает об этом из репортажа и может думать только о том, что Тони без костюма, а Стив без щита. Баки хочет их защитить, готова мчаться хоть на край света, но банально не знает, куда нужно. 

— Мы разберемся, — говорит Наташа спокойно. — Это не первый суперидиот в нашей жизни. 

— Костюм мисс Старк и щит Капитана уже отправлены, — докладывает Пятница.

И Баки беспомощно опускает руки, оставаясь перед телевизором. Она чувствует себя довольно бесполезной, потому что никто не хочет давать ей оружия и не говорит адрес. И хотя она сама как оружие, она понимает, насколько безрассудно бросаться в пекло, так ни в чем и не разобравшись. Чудовищно глупо.

Репортаж идет в прямом эфире, это так опасно, что у Баки поджилки трясутся. Она не знает, как у нее не начинается какой-нибудь приступ или паническая атака или еще что-нибудь такое, когда показывают, как неопрятные монстры пытаются разорвать броню Тони на части. 

Когда же это заканчивается, Баки бессильно откидывается на диване и ждет их возвращения в каком-то анабиозном состоянии, не желая ни мыслить, ни существовать, пока не убедится, что они живы. Это ужасно, так много чувств, так много страха. Она точно припрет их к стенке и заставит взять с собой в следующий раз. И было бы неплохо разжиться снайперкой, черт побери. 

Они заходят в общую комнату, держась друг за друга, остальные Мстители еще на крыше разбираются с квинджетом. Тони в броне, и она немного поддерживает Стива, тот положил ей руку на плечи, но не беспомощно, будто ему идти тяжело, а скорее в принимающем дружеском жесте. У Тони до сих пор на губах красная помада. 

Стив смотрит на Тони с нежным упоением и радостью, а та весело улыбается и игриво отводит взгляд. Все те же боги, спустившиеся с небес. 

Баки кидается к ним, и Тони отделяется от Стива. Тот тут же протягивает руки, позволяя Баки упасть в его объятья, удостовериться, что он жив, что он в порядке. Стив слегка дрожит, все еще не отошел от адреналина и напряжения, его глаза сияют этим потрясающим голубым цветом, переливаются как жемчуг, нет, как северное сияние. 

Баки тает, не осознавая, что она делает, тянется к его губам, а он тянется в ответ. И поцелуй у них получается похож на падение с огромной высоты, бам –  _и в бездну_. Как  _падение с поезда_ , только потом их встречает холодная обжигающая вода, но все же ласковая и нежная. У Баки сердце выпрыгивает из груди, когда она отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть кислорода, а потом вновь целует Стива, потому что не может поверить в то, что это действительно возможно. В голове вспыхивают воспоминания обо всех её поцелуях, обо всем, что она хоть раз пробовала, и меркнет под силой, что пробуждается в ее сердце. 

Стив сжимает её в объятиях почти до боли, но все же неохотно выпускает, смотрит расфокусировано, шепчет зачаровано:

— Баки…

У нее тоже нет слов, только эйфория, ведь они раньше никогда этого почему-то не делали. Почему-то за двадцать пять лет Стив ни разу не попытался поцеловать её, не повел её под венец, они не стали счастливой парой… Баки думает, в её голове звонит колокол. 

Они никогда не любили друг друга так, как сейчас. После войны, после потери, после разлуки. Баки чувствует, как у нее увлажняются глаза. А ведь тут рядом Тони… Тони?..

—  _Тони?_  — практически зовет Стив, оглядываясь. 

Тони нет рядом, они замечают это одновременно со Стивом, и то, что она исчезла, оставила их, как будто обсыпает горящий в груди огненный цветок снежной бурей. 

—  _Тони_ , — шепчет Баки Стиву, и тот кивает с такой грустью и болью во взгляде, что дышать нельзя. 

— Беги к ней, — говорит Стив так, будто сам хочет немедленно помчаться к Тони, вперед. 

И Баки бежит. Она бежит по лестнице, к лаборатории, точно зная, что Тони там. Есть только одно место, куда может пойти Тони Старк после битвы. Баки знает. Она знает, что Тони тут же начнет править свой костюм и никому не покажет ни одной раны, даже если тех нет, она не даст в этом убедиться. 

Такая у них Тони. Прячется от всех среди машин под железной броней, за железной броней. 

Баки врывается в лабораторию. Тони стоит в порванном красном платье, босая и растрепанная, со смазанной подводкой, уставшая и какая-то поникшая. Баки смотрит на нее, не может отвести взгляда, как и всегда. Брони уже и след простыл. На голых руках остались синяки. Броня, наверное, погнулась.

— А, холодное сердце, — вздыхает Тони как-то обреченно. — Я вот где-то потеряла свои туфли в бою. Хорошие были туфли.

— Тони, — шепчет Баки, не зная, как выразить и передать ту любовь, что она смогла шепнуть Стиву при поцелуе. Как вытащить из своей груди этот огненный цветок, вырвать и отдать раз и навсегда, чтобы не жег. Все то облегчение и безумную радость, что Тони жива и в порядке. В порядке и жива.

— Знаешь, если бы ты там была, ты бы очень пригодилась. Я думаю. Пятница сказала, что ты рвалась. Я сделаю тебе хорошую винтовку, напичкаю ракетами руку, будешь еще смертельнее, чем сейчас, — у Тони слабый голос, с надрывом. Тихий, ломкий, не каркающий, а будто тающий, как лед на солнце. 

— Тони. 

А Тони механическими утомленными движениями стаскивается с себя платье, расстегивает бюстгальтер, а потом, опомнившись, пытается прикрыться руками. А потом дерзко вскидывает подбородок, опускает руки. Баки смотрит на шрамы, на её грудь, на синяки, спешащие расползтись по всему телу. Тони без сил падает на диван и смотрит больным, темным и холодным взглядом на Баки.

— Я знала, что вы с Капитаном Сосулькой разобьете мне сердце, — шепчет она, и Баки будто находит в себе новую способность перемещаться мгновенно в пространстве. Падает у ее ног, утыкается лицом в колени, вскидывает взгляд. А Тони все шепчет, прикрыв глаза и цитируя наизусть: 

—  _Каждый мой шаг здесь для него, для его защиты_ , — Баки смотрит ей прямо в глаза, чувствуя, как по щекам начинают течь слезы. —  _И если моя пуля полетит, то для его защиты. Эта пуля полетит и обогнет деревья, пронесется над холмами и настигнет того, кто попытается его ударить_ , — Баки чувствует, как у нее начинают течь слезы из глаз, как все, что казалось простым и легким исчезает, мешает дышать. А огненный цветок в груди становится все больше и крупнее. —  _А если я промахнусь, то я встану там, перед ним, стану его щитом, буду им, пока могу дышать, а если паду, то стану ангелом, чтобы хранить и после смерти…_

— Ты любишь его, — бормочет она, вспоминая, как давным-давно будто бы сотню лет назад она слушала этот монолог из уст неизвестной ей актрисы, которая играла её саму. — Ты любишь Стива.

— Нет, — грустно вздыхает Тони и улыбается печально. — Я люблю вас. 

И в следующее мгновение мир смазывается, и Баки обнаруживает себя сдернувшей Тони на пол и лежащей над ней, утыкаясь носом куда-то ей в плечо, вдыхая её запах и не веря самой себе, не веря, что такое может быть. 

— Я поцелую тебя, — говорит ей Баки. — Прямо сейчас. 

— Ах,  _сержант Барнс_ , — смеется грустно Тони, — сколько вы будете кружить нам головы?

Баки не отвечает, а просто целует её, потому что только так боль в груди исчезает и огненный цветок греет, а не сжигает все существо в адском пламени. 

***

История такова: Джейми Бьюкенен Барнс тринадцати лет от роду имела неосторожность увидеть, как хулиганы избивают какого-то слабого мальчишку. Она имела глупость влезть в это и прогнать хулиганов. Мальчишку звали Стивен Грант Роджерс, и он стал самым важным существом в жизни Джейми Бьюкенен Барнс. 

История такова: Джейми Бьюкенен Барнс любила Стивена Гранта Роджерса больше всего на свете, как можно не любить того, кто является твоим смыслом и центром жизни? Джейми Бьюкенен Барнс пошла на войну, потому что все, что она всегда делала, это защищала Стивена Гранта Роджерса. 

История такова: Джейми Бьюкенен Барнс попала в плен, была оттуда спасена ни кем иным, как Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом и влюбилась в девушку, в которую тот был влюблен. 

История такова: Джейми Бьюкенен Барнс умерла, чтобы родиться Солдатом, у которого не было ни смысла в жизни, ни места в ней. Солдат просыпался от ледяного сна, а после погружался в него вновь. Джейми Бьюкенен Барнс родилась заново спустя семьдесят лет. Джейми Бьюкенен Барнс родилась заново, но все еще осталась Солдатом. 

История такова: Джейми Бьюкенен Барнс все еще любила свой смысл - Стивена Гранта Роджерса, но вновь влюбилась в девушку. В девушку, которая вновь была едва ли была безразлична Стивену Гранту Роджерсу.

Джейми Бьюкенен Барнс была полной  _дурой_ , кажется, не так ли, история?

Что ж, может, и нет. 

***

— Я старая больная лесбиянка! — кричит Тони, не позволяя Пятнице открыть дверь. Её макушка видна из-за стола, и Баки немного злится, что та ведет себя так глупо. — Дайте мне просто спокойно умереть после того, как я спасла мир и поцеловала девушку, быть которой мечтала большую часть юности. 

— Ты не старая больная лесбиянка, Тони! — кричит в ответ Стив, даже не запнувшись о вторую часть. Зато спотыкается Баки:

— Ты хотела быть  _мной_? — кричит она, и Тони громко грязно ругается. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, оскароносная роль Леонардо ДиКаприо, но ты жила вместе со Стивом, имела к нему практически полный доступ и умерла, а потому не имела никаких дел с моим папашей! — отзывается Тони, вставая. Она оделась, и это хорошо, потому что едва ли Стив выдержал бы её обнаженный облик. Баки и так едва удалось убедить его прийти.

— Я не могу встречаться одновременно с двумя женщинами, даже если люблю их! — шипел он сердито. 

— Да кто тебя просит! — возмущалась Баки, оскорбленная до глубины души предположением, что ей или Тони это нужно. Их отношения, их чувства, их троих друг к другу были куда больше и сложнее простого человеческого «встречаешься». 

Так что то, что Тони одета, в некотором смысле облегчение. В некотором. Стив бледнеет, выпячивает подбородок и молчит.

— Ну потом ты его убила, так что… — Тони чешет в затылке, и до Баки доходит, что речь идет о Говарде Старке, мать его. Как Тони однажды и обронила, все рано или поздно сводится к нему. И к тому чемодану с рисунками Тони, её дневником и детскими платьицами. — Ладно, зачем ты его притащила, давай покончим с этой унизительной процедурой, где Капитан Америка разбивает мне сердце в  _десятитысячный_  раз с нашей первой встречи.

— Что? — возмущается Стив. — Я не… — он замолкает, а потом серьезно и требовательно говорит: — Тони, открой дверь. 

Тони вздыхает и велит Пятнице открыть дверь. Стив быстрый и резкий, он не дает Бак и шага сделать, проходит вперед, обхватывает Тони, до смешного малюсенькую рядом с ним, и целует. Даже не целует, а скорее клюет в губы. 

— Прости, — шепчет. —  _Прости_. 

Тони гладит его по голове, глядя на Баки, и беспомощно, но светло улыбается. 

 


End file.
